Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers
by Randomnormality
Summary: Kyra McCloud has been a companion of Godric's for over two centuries, unknown by Godric's own Progeny.  After stopping Godric from making a mistake, the girl soon finds herself carrying a heavy heart divided between two very old vampires G/OC/Eric
1. Death, My Savior

**Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers**

**By: Randomnormality**

**AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.**

**DisclaimeR:**

**No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.**

**This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Death, My Savior**

The ropes were tightly bound around my wrists and I can already feel the skin along my wrists chaffing at the rough material digging into the skin. I know I can easily break out of this, disappear in a flurry of black and green. I can run, just like I did in the old world, when tyrants ruled over the ancient kingdoms of Europe. I can continue racing through the outskirts of towns and living a merger life. I can easily break away from the bindings holding me to the wooden pillar. It would be all to easy to put out the fire of their torches as they approach my captive form.

I could, but I've become tired of running. It isn't my fault I do these things. I've been doing them since I was thirteen, cast out by my own family. My once doting father transformed into a disgusted..._human_. My once loving mother driven insane from wanting to love me for what I am, versus what is expected of such _highly aristocratic families_.

It didn't matter that I ran through the burning timbers of what had once been a barn. It didn't matter that I risked my life to save the daughter of their mayor. It didn't matter because they believed I was one of _them_. That I was a _witch_. The very word fills me with a fury I've never felt before. It is because of their kind that my kind are forced to run, always moving for fear of being found by the Hunters.

Feeling the intense heat at my feet, I slide my eyes shut, accepting my fate. How ironic. To be burned when it was indeed fire that exposed me. Fire. Such a fickle element you are. Untamed. Passionate. Alive. Burning everything in its path, leaving behind a path of destruction and chaos. The element that leaves behind a fresh start. How very understood you are, Flame.

A sudden cold feeling surrounded me, the intense warmth of Flame fading quickly. Gust danced with my hair, it almost feels as though I was flying. Maybe I died, meeting my elements at long last. Gust always had a thing for my hair, weaving his invisible fingers through the strands, allowing them to dance in the air. Gust released my hair, probably going to keep Flame company, since I am still very cold.

Opening my eyes, I am met with the most beautiful gray eyes, liquid mercury pouring into the depths. The young face barely held any expression, but wasn't hardened like most warriors I have come across, just empty. He was taller than myself, but something about his gaze made me feel as though he was far more wise than any average boy. He appeared to be no more than fifteen, maybe sixteen years old at the most.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice soft, carrying an accent I couldn't trace.

I felt him release me and I glance around us, the surrounding forest lush with vegetation, but quiet. I never hear the forest this quiet. Did it have to do with this boy? Did he possess something dangerous? Strange, but something about him does not allow me to be fearful.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask, my voice unlike other voices of other women, high toned and a bit high in pitch. No my voice sounds raspy, huskier as if I downed an entire vile of honey and my voice sticks to the edges of my throat.

"My name is Godric and I watched you save the little human girl," he replies, his eyes softening slightly. "May I ask what you are?"

"I'm a sorceress," I answer, wondering why I was telling this to the stranger, "I attain the ability to manipulate every surrounding element. My abilities manifested on my thirteenth birthday, the same day my father tried to kill me."

"Humans can be so easily persuaded to do awful things, and yet we, the unknown, are feared," he states, almost as if he is amused by this knowledge.

"From your words alone, I am to guess that you are not Human either?"

Laughter left his lips, "I have not been Human in over many centuries. I am...the dead whom walks amongst the living. They call us...Vampires."

"Why did you save me?" I question, wondering why this creature, who in nature feeds off of the blood of Humans, would save my life.

Tilting his head to the side, he stares at me as if I am a puzzle of some sort, "Watching what you do, I realize that you had the ability to break out of your binds and kill them all, and yet, you didn't. You didn't seem to fight against your impending death. How come?"

"I have been running my entire existence. After my thirteenth birthday, I did nothing but travel, and while it was amazing to see the world from outside of Ireland. Soon, Hunters began trailing after me, always finding me when I think I can settle down. Well after I turned sixteen, a few years after, I began realizing that I was slowly aging. A human year for every century. I came to the New World in hopes of starting anew, but it never lasts."

He was silent for a moment, leaning forward, causing me to take a step back. It wasn't out of fear, but instinct. I never did like people in my personal space, especially strangers. He continued moving forward until my back met the thick tree trunk behind me, his arms moving to rest on either side of my head. A reflexive flinch left my body as cold fingers brushed a single black curl from my face, tucking it behind my ear, the coolness of his body pressing against me softly.

"A creature as beautiful as you should not willingly throw away your life," his voice drifted past my ear in a soft whisper, his tone filled with sincerity.

My eyes, which had closed from the contact, slide open as a cold hand softly cups my cheek, "W..What do you want from me?"

Tilting his head again, I can't keep myself from staring at him. What would this handsome man want with me? He seems strong, unable to dominated by any means. The thoughts in my mind disappear as a pair of cold lips press against mine, my breath catching in my throat and a warmth, almost hotter than Flame herself, fills my body.

The lips leave mine and once again I find myself opening my eyes, "All I want, is to preserve a true, rarity of beauty that walks amongst the world. Come with me, _min sällsynt blomma_."

I have no idea what he called me, but it isn't like I have anywhere else to go. The villagers will most likely think of me as dead. Besides, Godric seems as though he truly cares. The sincerity in his gaze causes me to smile the first real smile I've given in many years.

"I will join you, _mo prionsa oíche_," I reply softly, pressing my lips against his cheek, watching as a soft smile forms on his lips.

"You will not regret this, _Blomma,_" he whispers as he pulls me further into the darkness of the forest, "I will always protect you."

"And I you," I respond just as softly, allowing my feet to follow the strange creature before me.

As long as I am with Godric, I know my life will be just that. Life.

* * *

-Two Centuries Later-

My aching body protested, but I continued to force myself to keep the pace I was racing at. My mind summoned Gust, hoping he would help me move faster as I raced through the streets, leaping over a car that damn near hit me. I paid no mind to the blaring car horn, nor the curses in my direction. I couldn't let this happen. I just wouldn't allow it to happen. Not because of this.

I didn't bother slowing down as I entered the building, ignoring the shouts of the workers, or the nearby hisses as I raced past the random fangs within the building. I know I smell like blood, I can feel my wounds still since I did not give myself time to recuperate from my escape. No. I cannot allow it. My heart can feel it with each beat, with each second that passed.

Reaching my destination, I ignore the shouts from a woman and the hiss of a man as I bust through the rooftop door. The tattoos on the body seemed to glow in the blue flames. Muttering a prayer to Flame, I dash forward and wrap my arms around the unusually heated body, ignoring the sudden tension as I mutter another prayer, a darker prayer, to Shadow. Darkness wraps around me, the body I hold tensing even more before we disappeared in the shadows.

My feet touch the tiled flooring of a room, to which I release my hold on the body, pleased to see that it is no longer encased in the blue flames. Ignoring the powerful creature before me as he whirls around, almost in fury, I drop to my knees, my aching body now exhausted as the room begins to spin.

"Kyra," the familiar accented voice whispers my name, a cold hand resting on my shaking shoulders.

"I...I c-couldn't l-let it happen," I gasp out, my vision blurring with reflexive tears from the pain filling my body. "I watched it in my dream and I couldn't allow it to happen."

The door slamming open doesn't cause either of us to move, but I felt my back hit a wall, cold fingers wrapping around my throat. Blinking back the tears in my eyes, I stare into the furious crystal blue eyes. Shadow seemed to be in the mood to play with my vision as dark spots prickled at the edges of my sight, my aching body having already attained enough injuries. The lack of energy isn't helping me either, but at least my prince is alright.

"Release her," the familiar accented voice commands coldly, a tone I have not heard in many years, "Eric, let her go."

My legs collapsed the moment my feet hit the floor, my body using the wall to brace myself as I slide down its length. A familiar cold hand cups my cheek, causing my eyes to open once more. Before I can say anything, his exposed fangs sink into his wrist, gushing a very valued commodity. Feeling the blood being pressed against my lips, I know I have no choice but to drink it, and I do. Not much, for I always hate this, but I do drink until I release him.

"Kyra, I thought they had you for good this time," the accented voice murmurs as I close my eyes, fighting off the wave of dizziness.

I smile weakly, "And that gives you the right to kill yourself? Godric, you told me that you wanted to preserve the beauty of this world, so why would you willingly take yourself out of it."

"My life would lose all meaning without you by my side, _min Blooma_," he replies just as softly.

"Your life is just as important as mine, _mo Prionsa Oíche_," I retort, feeling the world slowly fall back into a stand still.

It was in this moment that I remember the handsome blue-eyed Vampire, my gaze meeting his. Moving back to my feet, I bow respectfully to the blond man that towered over my long-time companion and myself.

"You must be Godric's Progeny, Eric," I greet softly, "It is an honor to meet you after hearing many things after these years. I must apologise that our meeting seems to be at a bad time."

"Godric, who is this?" the man asks, his voice seems almost uncaring, but to someone like myself, the curiosity in his tone was easily caught.

"Eric, this is Kyra McCloud. She has been my companion since our parting of ways upon our arrival to the New World. I found her about to be burned at the stake after risking her life to save the life of a Human child," Godric replies.

"She is not of our kind, Godric," Eric retorts, the confusion obvious, since those times have come and passed almost two centuries ago.

"_Hon är begåvad med inslag_," Godric answers, and I try to ignore the sudden straightening of Eric's shoulders as his interests were perked up, "_och hon vara ifred. Hon behöver inte föras in i vilseledande av vårt slag."_

A blond woman ran into the room not long after, her brown eyes widening as they met mine. I knew when Humans met my gaze they immediately realized I was not normal. My eyes were a vivid green, the silver glint within the irises causing them to seem as though they glow at night. Something seemed to brush across my mind and instantly I came to feel violated, my hand reaching up to clench at my beating heart.

"Please, do not do that," I plead softly, watching her eyes widen in shock, "I respect your abilities, but if you enter my mind without my permission again, I will not be responsible for the out lash that my occur."

"What do you mean by that?"

If the Viking Vampire had been human, I'm sure he would've rolled his eyes, "It means she would feel as though she has every right to hurt you for invading her privacy." Feeling his gaze on me, I meet his with my own, "Where were you when Godric was taken by those _Humans_?"

"In the midst of being tortured and having people trying to brainwash me into being their tool," I respond curtly, ignoring the straightening of Godric's stance, my hand moving to rest on his shoulder, "No. I told you, I would stay out of the Vampire Government crap and you must stay out of my mess with these _Hunters_."

"Hunters?" the girl questioned.

"Hunters. As in, I have a hefty bounty on my head, but even more so if they bring me back alive and relatively unharmed," I say, my hand clenching the bare shoulder of Godric. "You honestly think Vamps are the only creatures out there being slandered for their existence? Sorry to break it to you, Blondie, but _Humans_ are at the bottom of each and every food chain."

Her stance changes from curious to offended in a matter of seconds and it seems to have amused the Viking, but I pay no mind as I glance at my companion, "I'm serious Godric, you have to let me deal with them on my terms. You're lucky I don't go to that political bitch and rip her unbeating heart out of her chest."

Godric smirks at my words before breaking into laughter, which seems to shock our two guests. I never wanted Godric to take up office as the Sheriff of Area 9. He isn't meant to stay in one place for long. He's always been a traveler, a person placed on this Earth to teach others like him to evolve from what they once were. I listen as Godric accepts Eric's proposal on staying in his hotel room, and I follow, watching the two old companions and friends speak in their own language. I never bothered learning the language Godric loves to speak, in fact he enjoyed almost all languages. A few words, here and there I know, but I only know my native tongue and the language of today; English.

As Eric opens the door to his room, I grip the back of Godric's shoulders and place a soft kiss on his cheek, _"Slán mo leannán"_

Before I could move from him, I find myself pulled into the room, Godric obviously making the decision of me staying with him. I usually have no problem around Godric, but I'm not very comfortable being around strangers. My gaze fixes on my shoes, wondering why my brand new Chuck Taylors already have scuff marks. A single, cold finger moves under my chin, lifting my gaze from the floor.

"And where did you think you were going, _min Blomma_? You didn't honestly believe I would let you leave after losing hope of ever seeing you again, did you?" his words lacked his usual bite with other people, almost sounding playful.

"While I could always be by your side, love, I did not want to impose on Mr..." I pause glancing at the tallest of two Vampires, realizing I only knew his first name.

"Northman, and anyone important to Godric is important to me," Eric replied, his sense of loyalty to Godric keeping him from turning me away. "Please, call me Eric."

I stare at the bed, quirking my head to the side slightly, but Godric's voice pulls me from my thoughts, "When was the last time you actually slept, my dear?"

"By sleep you mean that I exclude the moment of unconsciousness by another force," I reply cautiously watching his eyebrow quirk, "Maybe three weeks, at best."

"Come, I think we all need some respite," Godric insisted, pulling the torn rags, that had once been clothing, from my body, before laying me in the middle of the bed. "Come, Eric, you as well."

I curl up against Godric's chest, my head resting on his shoulder. A yawn leaves my lips and I almost jump out of my skin when an unknown arm rests over my side, a long lean torso pressing against my back. Eric, of course being younger than Godric, was asleep almost instantly and my eyes slid open to meet the silver-grey eyes of Godric.

"Hey is my Progeny, Kyra. My blood runs through his veins. He can sense my devotion and compassion toward you and in turn, he feels them as well. His body is reacting the way mine would, but try not to pester him about it during night," I quirk an eyebrow at Godric's words, "Eric still feels as though Humans are beneath all of our kind, and in such, he doesn't not yet understand how to go about having compassion for another person without having humanity. I'm afraid that may be my fault."

I lean forward and press a soft kiss against the cold lips, feeling both pair of arms clench me tighter, one out of response, the other out of subconscious reflex. I smile after breaking the kiss.

"Godric, Eric is lucky to have you in his life, just as you are lucky to have someone so loyal he'd break every Vampire law to save you," Godric has long since stopped questioning my knowledge of things, "It's obvious he cares for you, but he has to come to terms with understanding the ability to be fierce and commanding, while being compassionate and just. It is hard for someone who has had to live a certain way for so long."

Godric said nothing and opted for kissing my forehead, "Sleepy, my love, and tomorrow we will sort out everything."

Closing my eyes, I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips. Strange, but being between two cold, frozen bodies was actually...comforting. I have to disagree with Godric. Eric has the ability to have compassion, he has just forgotten what it means to live. This is the moment that I know something has changed.

It isn't only Godric anymore. Eric as well. Between the two, I definitely know that life is going to be full of...living. Smiling, I feel myself drift into slumber.

* * *

Translations

_Swedish_ = English

_min (sällsynt) blomma_. = my (rare) flower

_Hon är begåvad med inslag _= She is gifted by the elements

_och hon vara ifred. Hon behöver inte föras in i vilseledande av vårt slag._ = and she is to be left alone. She does not need to be brought into the deception of our kind.

**Irish** = English

**mo Prionsa Oíche** = my Prince of Night

**Slán mo leannán** = Goodbye my lover


	2. Moments Like This

**Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers**

**By: Randomnormality**

**AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.**

**DisclaimeR:**

**No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.**

**This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Moments Like This**

The soft splash of water sounds as I drop my right leg back into the bath water, running a hand over the smooth skin. Waking up and find myself buried in Godric's arms, I felt nothing except relief, though tension from other thoughts caused stressful knots to form in my muscles. I decided just shy of five-thirty to enjoy a nice, warm bath, soaking the worn and torn muscles. Godric's blood might have healing capabilities, but it does nothing to relieve the stress that forms in my body with each moment I awaken. I send a thankful prayer Shadow, Flame and Gust for coming to my aid last night. Having lived so long without a companion in my early years, I fought so hard against the growing affections for the Godric back in those times.

_Smoke filled the air, screams echoing in my ears as I raced through the burning town. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest, hammering against my ribcage as I ran against the crowd of people, their frantic faces depicting the fear instilled in their hearts and minds. Only one creature could cause humans to act so irrational as to abandon their homes during the raiders' attack. A shoulder meeting mine sent me stumbling forward, the last of the townspeople racing past me. Humans, so willing to leave a woman behind to save their own necks. Laughter left my lips at the thought, but I moved back to my feet, my gaze meeting the blank mercury-colored eyes staring down at me._

_"Godric," I whispered as I approached his still form, the moonlight glinting off of the sticky red substance coating his pale skin. "A-Are you alright?"_

_To be honest, the man confused me. Blood-thirsty, lustful creature and yet I found myself staring at such a tormented looking soul. Only with a few years under my belt of traveling with the man, I began noticing how he often played hypocrite to himself. I know he slaughtered the hell out of every single raider, but that isn't how the human villagers saw him. Not as the savior I knew him to be, but the monster fables depict his kind as. Before I can stop myself, my hand cups the blood-coated cheek, watching as the blank gaze slowly fades and a glint of recognition flickers through the depths. Smiling at him, I pulled him deep into the darkened forest._

_"Godric," his eyes met my gaze again, "Are you going to be alright?"_

_The blank cloud seemed to disappear, but the intensity of his gaze seemed to grow. It wasn't until his head tilted to the side, like a curious animal, that I realized what caused his curiosity was me. Blood rushed to my cheeks, my body warming up from the intensity of his gaze. My body tensed as his blood-coated hand cupped my cheek, and despite my affection and fear of the man my heart began beating fiercely against my ribcage as his face moved closer. A cold brush of air against my face caused my eyes to slide shut, it having been a few years since our fates crossed. My eyes snapped open as a cold tongue ran across my left temple, my gaze following his movements as his tongue moved back in his mouth, a familiar red substance tinting his tongue a deeper red. My eyes widened as he moved forward again, my breath catching in my throat as his hand on my cheek turns my head, his head bending forward. A deep shiver runs up my spine and a new form of heat flooded my body as the cold tongue runs up the length of my throat. The mix of fear and passion causes my vision to blur._

_"You are so full of surprises," his voice ghosts over my ear, another shiver running along my spine, "You show such concern for me, an immortal child of night, and my state of being, when you, yourself, carries such obvious injuries."_

_My eyes widen at his words, but the feel of his fingers digging into the hair on the back of my head caused me gasp, the parting of my lips giving him the opening he was looking for. The taste of copper filled my mouth as the creature before me pulls my head to his, his mouth covering mine. A flinch leaves my body as my bottom lip is caught on his exposed fangs, but no sooner did the new fresh blood fill out mouths, did his tongue trace over the cut, did the metallic-flavored substance disappear all together. Breaking the kiss, my fingers move to my bottom lip._

_"I have healing capabilities, min Blomma," he whispered, my gaze once again trapped with his intense stare, "Tell me, why a child of such beauty would shed a tear for me?"_

_"I'm bound by the elements to show affection to anything and everything that roams this land," I replied, watching as his eyes widen a fraction of an inch, "...you saved me once. I...I feel like I'm here, returning the favor. I'm just not sure what to do, since you are obviously alright."_

_The usually hardened eyes softened, his arms pulling my into his chest, his chest expanding as if he was inhaling my scent. Nope, that was exactly what he was doing, "You being by my side is saving me every night."_

The feel of a familiar cold tongue trailing up the inside of my leg, cold fingers gently pulling my hand away from skin, the memory leaves in a flurry. Devious, but determined, gray eyes stare up at me as the cold tongue traces over the blood coating my pale leg. Wait, blood? My eyes trail to the razor, realizing I must have pressed down at some point to hard. It was still early, dusk having most likely just settled, and I marveled at the body exposed before me. Before I can react, an arm wraps around my naked waist, hoisting my from the water, my back meeting the door behind him. The feel of Godric's lips against mine causes my legs to wrap around his waist, pulling his cold body against my slick form.

"I can smell them on you," his voice hisses as his lips trail along my throat, my back arching as his hardened length rubs against the warmth at the apex of my thighs. "I plan on rectifying that."

I can't help the involuntary yelp of pleasure that leaves my lips as his length quickly fills me, my eyes rolling back in my head as my head is thrown back. Feeling his fanged teeth scrape against the skin of my breast delicately, small trails of blood opening at the lines under his fangs. Shuddering with each thrust, my hips rocking to meet his movements, the erotic sensation of his tongue lapping up the tiny trails of blood from my breast. I gasp again as his cool mouth wraps around the warm, taunt bud of my breast, the cold tongue flicking against it almost abusively. My lust-filled mind fills with images of the past with each stroke of pleasure filling me.

_"Let me make you mine," he whispered in my ear, his blood-coated face lifting from my neck, and I felt another blush form on my face as he pressed me against his obvious reaction, "Allow me to stake claim to you."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat before I shook my head, "I will always be by your side, but I am not property to be owned." His lips paused in their caressing of my throat, "We both live long lives and I cannot expect you to settle with me alone, just like I do not expect you to do the same. It's against my nature to hold one being above all others."_

_A cool hand moved up my thigh, fingers brushing against my warm, moist womanhood, "Then allow me to hold you above all other beings."_

Images of the past mix with my current state of being, my lips parting as a cry leaves them. Sharp fangs pierce the skin just above the swell of my breast as my inner muscles clench his length, milking him of his own release. He doesn't stop as he rides the waves of my climax, his left arm hooking under my right leg, hoisting my ankle to his shoulder. With my body almost folded in half, I let out a soft, slow moan as he gently glides his slick length back into my warmth. The new angle seems to allow him to hit that sweet spot hidden within my body with each stroke and all I can do is scratch as the wooden door behind me as I fight to keep sane through the torture.

_I sunk into the cool waters of a nearby lake, my sore body aching and tense from my first time making love. Another blush formed on my cheeks as I stare down at my reflection in the moonlight and I send a silent prayer to Raine, feeling the gentle water trickle up from the lake, running along my sore body. My eyes close from the sensation as the water moves on its own across the expanse of my body, washing away the blood, sweat and tears. I allow my body to sway with the movement of the water, twisting and twirling under the moonlight, feeling better as Raine blesses me with her cleansing spirit. A smile broke across my face as relish in the feeling of the Goddess of Water bestowing me after the breaking of my vows._

_"True beauty seen only in the form of a rare flower," a voice whispers behind me, causing me to stop and turn to the shore line._

_His naked form stands at the edge of the water, eyes light and free of worry, a blush forming on my cheeks, "She burns the color of the most delicate rose, smells as sweet as honeysuckle, shows the vibrancy found in the tropical hibiscus, but her beauty resides with the rare white lotus."_

_A genuine smile forms on my lips as I send another prayer to Raine, watching mischievously as a wall of water forms behind his oblivious form. The wall of water slammed into his back, sending him forward into the water. Laughter echoes from my lips as his head breaks the surface, a look of utter surprise on his face. Arms wrap around my waist from behind, a soft kiss pressing against the nape of my neck._

_"Such beauty to behold in the woman in my arms, yet such devious intent at times," his voice rumbles in my ear, my head turning to look at him, to which he returns a soft smile, "For all the years to come, I'd enjoy hearing the laughter leave your lips."_

Another cry of pleasure leaves my lips, my limbs numb as he gently pulls away from me, arms holding me tightly to his chest. Looking up at him, I smile softly, _"Is tù mo ghrà."_

_"Detta hjärta slår bara för dig," _he replies as he presses a kiss to my temple, the possessive glint in his eyes fading to the softened glint I've come to realize resides only for me.

* * *

It was about an hour later that I find myself entering the room where both vampires sat, obviously in the midst of a serious conversation. Eric seems to be annoyed by my sudden appearance as Godric turns his attention to me. Nodding respectfully at Eric, I turn my gaze back to Godric, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. The oldest of both vampires quirked his eyebrow at me as the younger to the two glared at my actions.

"What is going on?" I ask softly, listening as Godric explains going back to Shreveport with Eric after he gets through with renouncing his title as Sheriff of Area 9.

As he speaks I can only hope he paces the title to someone of competence. Maybe Isabella, Stan is just too thick headed and hot-tempered to be in charge. I listen as the two softly speak of their plans while in Shreveport, but a familiar tingle fills my body causing me to tense up. My gaze leaves the two vampires and moves toward the window, my eyes sliding shut. Their voices fade as my thoughts swirl, the darkness around my vision suddenly fills with a single, familiar person. Looking over the unharmed person, I feel words travel over my mind.

_Tar ar ais, máistreás, ní mór dúinn a fhios bhfuil tú ceart go leor _

My body shoots upright, moving to my feet, causing both vampires to look up from their conversation, "I'm sorry, but I must go." Godric's eyebrows narrow, but I hold up my hand, cutting off anything he has to say, "The Coven. I forgot about the others. They don't know I escaped from the place. I must return and let them know I am alright."

Godric's tension leaves his shoulders as he moves swiftly to his feet, arms wrapping around my waist as his lips press against my temple, "_Vara säker, min blomma, kom finna mig i Shreveport när du är färdig"_

I smile at him, turning back to Eric, who seems surprised by my understanding of the language. Inhaling deeply, I hold my hand out, watching as his eyes rake over my almost in disgust at the common human action of requesting a handshake. I bite the inside of my cheek, feeling the growl from Godric at Eric's obvious disrespect, but a giggle leaves my lips regardless. Turning around, I press a kiss to Godric's lips, before sending a prayer to Shadow, feeling the darkness envelope me once more.

As I step out of the shadows surrounding me, I smile as cheers and cries of relief surround me. If Eric Northman can hardly stand something as simple as a handshake, he'd shit a brick when he learns of this. True laughter leaves my lips as my Coven catch me in what humans call a 'group hug'. Yes, for now, I can relax. My gaze lands on a tiny girl, no older than thirteen, her vibrant blue eyes meeting my own. Yes, for now, we don't have to fear the Hunters. Taking the hand of the little girl, I drag her outside of the enormous house.

_"Sa tslí seo, duine óg, tá mórán le tú a fhoghlaim," _I whisper to the child as we move to the large yard.

Sitting down, I begin the process of meditation. Indeed, Eric Northman would shit a brick if he learned of this.

* * *

_Swedish_ = English

_min (sällsynt) blomma_. = my (rare) flower

_Hon är begåvad med inslag_ = She is gifted by the elements

_och hon vara ifred. Hon behöver inte föras in i vilseledande av vårt slag._ = and she is to be left alone. She does not need to be brought into the deception of our kind.

_Detta hjärta slår bara för dig_ = This heart beats just for you

**Irish **= English

**mo Prionsa Oíche** = my Prince of Night

**Slán mo leannán** = Goodbye my lover

**Is tú mo ghrá** = I love you

**Tar ar ais, máistreás, ní mór dúinn a fhios bhfuil tú ceart go leor** = Come back, Mistress, we need to know you're ok

**Sa tslí seo, duine óg, tá mórán le tú a fhoghlaim** = This way, young one, there is much for you to learn

**AN: I would like to thank those who reviewed for this story. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Superdani: Thank you. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. As the story progresses, I'm trying to give you guys a feel for what made Godric change his views.**

**Dark Angel: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story as well.**

**Franky Sanchez: Thank you for your honesty and yes, there will definitely be some collision/friction between Kyra and Eric.**

**Laura: Thank you for your review.**

**Moonliteserenade: Thank you for giving me my first review.**

**I can only hope to hear from all of you again while the story progresses.**

**Thanks again  
**


	3. Getting To Know You

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

**Chapter Three- Getting to Know You**

_My lungs fought for air, the sweat rolling down my neck more of an annoyance, but not as much as big of annoyance as the group of men I currently dodged and ducked around. My heart raced as I sent a prayer to Terra, bending back as I dodge another swipe of the steal blade. With my back arched, my hands plant on the ground underneath me, my feet lifting and meeting the side of the blade. Spikes of solid Earth shot from the ground, screams sounding as some of the men were impaled._

_I had to make this quick. I had to get to him before...well, before they kill him. With my feet still above me and my hands firmly planted on the ground, I allowed my elbows to bend, bringing my face close to the ground before using every ounce of my strength to push. Flipping myself back to my feet, I land in a comfortable crouch, my eyes scoping out the area._

_Finding myself in luck, I rush past the impaled bodies, thanking Terra for her help. Running through the thick brush, I fight back the fear and trepidation that fills me as my feet lead me down an unfamiliar path. The smoke rising in the distant clearing causes me to push myself harder, my muscles burning in protest. I break into the clearing, watching the blond-haired man raising his hand, the fire that had spread across the ground wrapped around one of the men, the agonizing screams leaving the man's lips as the flames erupted around him._

_A devious smirk formed on the blond-haired man's face as he turns to look at me, but I felt my eyes widen on their own accord as a glint of silver flashes through the air behind him. His eyes widened, a gasp leaving the parted lips, but my eyes soon fixate on the Hunter struggling to get away. Anger flooded my veins as I raise my hand, watching him stop in his motion. I mutter a prayer to the forbidden God, Crim, and watch with narrowed eyes as the man lets out a scream of agony that pierces the air._

My body shoots upright as I break from the dream, a layer of cold sweat coating my skin, causing a chill to run up my spine. Shutting my eyes tightly, I fight back the horrid memory, remembering my solemn vow of never taking another companion. I snort in response to the thought. That lasted maybe close to a decade before I came to meet Godric on that fateful day.

Standing from my bed, I look around the deep violet colored walls. I smile weakly, remembering that I had come back to the Safe House. Changing into a pair of comfortable cotton shorts and a simple tank top, I make my way out of the bedroom and down the hall. My bare feet pad across the carpeted floors and down the flight of stairs before I turn into the kitchen, nodding at the figure seated at the marble-top island, a crystal wine glass filled with a familiar red substance.

"Ki-Ki," he greets, his hazel-gold eyes light and teasing, "How is that vampire friend of yours?"

I glare at the cocky man as I take the seat across from him, "Fine. I'd say alive, but we both know that's stretching the truth."

The man before me laughs, head tilting back. I can't help but smile softly at the man. He's only been at the Safe House for nearly five years, his personality from then compared to now very contrasting. I cock my head to the side as I examine him, pleased to know everyone, including him, were safe.

"What has you up so early in the morning, luv?" he questions, quirking an eyebrow.

I give him a pointed look, which he nodded in understanding to, "My lack of sleep is for many reasons, Davvy. I cannot help it that either I'm plagued with horrible images, or if I'm constantly leaning toward a vampiric life-style. Mind the termonology used when I say life."

David let out another laugh, "Well, when are you heading back?"

"Today. Godric has insisted that I stay with him and his Progeny for a while. So things blow over. You will watch after Amara-Lynn, yes?" I ask, looking up at the British vampire.

The man's usual smirk is replaced by a genuine smile, "Of course. She keeps me entertained after dusk."

Sitting up, I lean across the counter and place a kiss on the corner of his lips, "Thank you, Davvy. Can you have Kate make sure to keep her on her meditation ritual?"

"Always, luv. Now, run along to that lover of yours," he replies, placing a soft, nonchalant kiss on my lips.

Rolling my eyes at his actions, I pray upon Shadow once more and disappear in a flurry of darkness. Opening my eyes once the darkness fades, I glance around the strange room. Where am I? The room I arrived in seems to be set up like an office of some sort. My bare feet softly step on the wooden flooring as I make my way toward the door.

Silently stepping into the hall and making my way down the corridor, I pause at the archway, leading to what looks to be a bar of some kind. Catching the sounds of a rather intense conversation, I realize Eric Northman sat at a table with another vampire, his form not quite as tall as Eric's, and his features not as charming. The human woman from the other night sat amongst them, her hand resting on the other vampire's.

"So, all you saw, was fire, some blond-haired man and images of Godric?" Eric's hypnotic voice questions out of obvious irritation.

The blond-haired girl nods, her voice carrying a thick Southern drawl as she replies, "Even though I was in her mind for only a moment, it was different than anything I've read before. Her thoughts work differently, the words of her thoughts in a language I can't understand, and there's a lot of dark images in her mind."

"What do you mean, dark?" Eric inquires, leaning forward.

"Well, the few images of people are always shrouded in darkness, and there's a lot of anger, hatred and pain buried deep within her," the blond replies, her brown eyes softening.

I lean against the doorway, hands folding behind my back, and I cock my head to the side as I watch the three converse. I get it now. Eric was wondering if the telepath from the other night caught anything. Shaking my head, I giggle slightly, causing the three to look up sharply.

"You, know, if you want answers, Eric, all you have to do is ask questions," I answer, the blond vampire shooting to his feet, fangs exposed as a hiss leaves his lips.

"How did you get inside?" he sneers out.

His constant attitude annoys me. I'm not sure what I ever did to him, but if he's going to hate me, I might as well give him a damn good reason for doing so. Smirking, I send another prayer to Shadow, and feel myself melt into the surrounding darkness, only to reappear in a rather cozy 'throne' like chair, my legs thrown over one of the arm rests, my back angled to watch them.

"When given the invitation to seek out information, do you always ask questions to which the answers are quite obvious?" I ask, watching his ice blue eyes sharpen their glare.

Water. That's what he reminds me of. Fury and collection wrapped up in one element. The ability to shift from one emotion to another in the blink of an eye. Instead of making its own path, it worms its way through the hidden cracks and crevasses, leaving behind a trail of suffering and beauty at the same time.

"How did you meet Godric?" the blond Human asks.

At the question, I chuckle, lifting my gaze to the ceiling, "About two centuries ago, I was about to be burned at the stake for _witchcraft_," I shudder at the thought of using such trivial magic, "for using my ability to save a human child. Godric saved my life that day, just when I was truly about to give up ever finding a sense of...contentment."

"What about your family?" she asks again, my ears catching the brown-haired Vampire beside her plead for her to tread lightly, his voice hissing her name _Sookie._

A cynical laugh leaves my lips, my gaze turning from the ceiling lights to meet her gaze, "Do you mean the mother that abandoned my need for protection and love for the sake of her aristocratic image? Or the father that tried to kill me when he found out I wasn't normal? The _family_ I was forced to run from and into the arms of my Master."

Eric's shoulders square up as his gaze meets mine, "Master? Godric said no one held claim over you."

I nod, "That's because no one does. He was what you would refer to as my teacher, but I always called him Master because of his abilities out-ranking mine. He taught me everything I knew until about a decade before I met Godric."

"Did he leave as well?" Sookie asks, her eyes softening at the thought of me being abandoned once more.

"He was slain in the midst of a fight," I mutter out, turning my gaze from her eyes once more, "A solid steal blade reinforced with ancient runes. We naturally live long lives, but our lives can be cut tragically 'short' if slain by a blade like that, or if our life force is depleted."

"Life force?" the brown-haired vampire questions.

I glare at his question, "Yes. The energy that allows each and every person to live is what we refer to as life force. To lose that, we die. There is no coming back."

"Did you ever seek out revenge for what happened to your master?" Eric asks, his ice blue eyes flickering with an undefined emotion.

I turn from his gaze, looking over at the bar. Standing from the 'throne', I listen as the brown-haired vampire insists that Sookie was to be taken home before dawn. Eric bids Sookie and _Bill_ a rather cold farewell as I make my way behind the bar. Mixing a classic Jack and Coke, I place a slice of lime in the drink before sipping it graciously.

"No," I whisper, feeling his gaze on me again, my eyes moving to meet his, "I never went to seek out revenge. They didn't get far enough for me to have to seek them out."

His eyes widen in surprise, his tongue running along his bottom lip at whatever thought flickered through his mind, "You killed them?"

"Without a single drop of remorse," I growl out, my fingers tightening their grip around the glass, "I fucking slaughtered them, watched as they begged and pleaded and I watched, smiling as they slowly died, every last drop of blood draining from their bodies."

Another flicker appears in his eyes as he leans across the bar, face inches away from my own, "How come you won't allow Godric to claim you as his human?"

"I am not entirely human, so there is nothing to be claimed. I cannot allow myself to be claimed because I cannot be subjected to protecting only one being," I reply, watching again as his brow creases just the smallest bit with thought, "I told Godric that no matter what, I will always be by his side, but I do not expect him to stay with me and only me for the rest of the centuries that I am alive, just as I have told him that he cannot expect me to do the same."

"You don't care that he has had sex with other women?" Eric asks, obviously curious, blue eyes sparking a bit more of the fire I saw when he held me by my throat two nights ago.

Smirking, I shake my head, "His lust often is matched by his need to feed, so I do not admonish him of his actions. There have been times where I've had to use...other methods to get myself out of dangerous situations. Having lived a long life yourself, you must realize what you will come to do to preserve the life you live."

I wonder how much of my words actually hit him as his teeth become exposed again, but it seems to be subconsciously as his stare turns thoughtful, "Has anyone ever told you, you are the strangest creature I've ever met?"

"Many times," I reply, chuckling slightly.

"How did you know Godric was in trouble, if you, yourself, was in the midst of your own problems?" Eric finally asks the question I've been waiting for.

Sipping my drink, I smile weakly, "Having been with Godric many years now, I've bonded with him on a personal level. When I was being held captive for three weeks, all I could dream about was the tattoo on Godric's back, surrounded by blue flames. It was such a beautiful sight, and yet, it filled me with a fear I've never felt before."

Eric stands upright from his leaning position, his gaze focusing on the door to the bar, "It's nearing dawn. You are more than welcome to stay at my home while Godric is attending to his business."

"Are you sure?" I retort, watching his eyes harden at the rude tone in my voice, "What? You can't blame me. You haven't exactly been all sunshine and daisies since we've met and I really don't like imposing. And I don't want you helping me because you feel as though you owe it to Godric."

"I do owe it to Godric, but I believe it is because of your connection to Godric. I assure you, you are not imposing," he quips back. "I'm sure Godric would stake me if I allowed his lover to be anywhere else."

"Lover?" I catch his pointed look, the smirk on his lips devious, "Oh. Well, he wanted to rid me of their scent."

"Their scent?"

"I told you," I watch as he opens the door to the club, his hand motioning toward his burgundy Corvette, "there have been times where I have needed to use...other methods to get myself out of situations." His hand on the door of his car pauses, his eyes turning to meet mine sharply, "If I fought off their advances, I would have never been able to accumulate enough energy to break out."

Surprisingly the blond Viking says nothing as he motions for me to get inside the car and almost a second later I am thrown back as he speeds down the streets. Feeling Gust once again dance with my hair, I stare up at the starlit sky, a content smile forming on my lips.

"Why would he say his heart beats just for you?" Eric asks, breaking the silence.

Closing my eyes, I giggle at the obviously ridiculous words, "He once told me, that if he had a heart, he would be sure it would beat only for me. I told him that just because the heart in his chest is silent, it doesn't mean the love in his mind was, and that was just as special to me."

"You love him," he states, as if realizing something.

Opening my eyes, I turn my resting head to look at him, "Yes. I do. Your Maker is a beautiful man, truly when it counts. I can see he chooses his Progeny very well."

Eric says nothing, his gaze turning from mine and I giggle. Apparently, I am a confusing being. My laughter grows when I realize Godric must have never told him the deepest of truths.

How to truly live life.

* * *

**OwenCristina**: Thank you for your review

**Superdani** a.: hahaha...I'm really glad you enjoy my Godric/Kyra mush...now while most people may think this is out of character, I can tell you I will be telling you all more about what caused Godric to become the 'understanding' vampire. I always look forward to your reviews.

**Xhex-Athame-Snape**: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Rayne91:** lol...thank you my Swedish friend, and I am pleased you are enjoying the story as well.

**DarkAngel620**: thank you so much.

**SnowFairy24**: I'm glad.

**Franky Sanchez 125**: This chapter is on the calmer side, but like I said, there is going to be major friction between Godric's love and Godric's Progeny

**wizziewoo123**: I'm very pleased you enjoy it.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I know this chapter is a bit short and probably boring in some ways, but I'm trying to find some ground between Eric and Kyra. I am trying very hard to stay in character with Eric and not make him "fall head over heels" with the main character, because lets face it...it's Eric Northman. There has to be some defining moments that causes him their affections to grow. I hope that you all understand that while Godric and Kyra love each other every much, they do not admonish the concept of having sex outside of their 'relationship'. You just can't expect a Vampire to settle with only one woman in his entire existence. Nor should anyone expect Kyra to do the same, with what she is. Thanks for the reviews and I will work on the next chapter shortly. If you'd like to see anything special in this story, or have any ideas you'd like to put forth, feel free, I am always open to ideas to expand the story. Thanks so much! -RandomNormality**


	4. Small Town Complications

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

**Chapter Four- Small Town Complications**

It was an hour after the sun rose over the horizon, Eric having retired to his room, leaving me to my thoughts and my dire need to do something. Having already made the decision of meditating, I sit on the front lawn of Eric's large home, lush trees surrounding me. Pushing back the memories my conversation with Eric brought forth, I allow the elements surrounding me to take hold, morphing and warping to their own discretion. Leaves, which had broken away from their creator, dancing in swirls and spirals as Gust takes a hold of them. I wish I can dance with Flame and Raine, but there is no fire nearby, and I cannot risk taking the moisture from the air. Moving to my feet, I close my eyes and allow Gust to take the lead, his cool fingers leading me in twists and twirls.

I wonder what I can do while Eric is in his 'dead sleep'. Laughter leaves my lips, as I call upon Shadow, feeling the cool, stomach churning darkness seep over my skin, enveloping me completely. I allow my body to drift on its free will, moving quickly through the darkness and the shadows cast by the heavy sunlight.

Opening my eyes, I chuckle again at Shadow and his brilliance, staring at the clothing boutique before me. Staring down at my rather down-graded clothing, I shake my head and enter the store through the automatic doors. Ignoring the looks from the employees, I shift through the racks of clothing and the shoes stacking on top of shelves. Gathering items that catch my interest, I slip into the changing room and discard the cotton shorts and tank top.

My gaze looks over my reflection, my thick black curls resting over one shoulder. Beautiful designs decorate my pale skin, the ink ranging from black to deep colors of red, blue, black and green. The only light colored tattoo marks the skin just above my heart, a single white lotus flower resting on a deep green lily pad.

Slipping on a pair of simple black skinny jeans, I shift through the pile of shirts before pulling out a deep green halter-styled dress, the skirt stopping just beneath the butt of my jeans, hugging my curves like a second layer of skin. Slipping the stainless-steel, decorative chain cincher around my waist, I allow it to rest on the curve of my hips gently. Pulling on the thin, black leather half-jacket, I look over my reflection before smirking at myself, pulling on a pair of deep forest green stiletto pumps.

Ripping off the tags off of the items I'm wearing, I exit the changing room after gathering all of the clothing. Handing the woman behind the counter the tags and my credit card, it isn't but fifteen minutes later that I find myself leaving the store, five bags of clothes and three bags of shoes in my hands. Moving back down the side alley, I call upon Shadow once more and return to Eric's home. Placing my things in my temporary room, I begin wondering through the house.

It isn't until I reach the garage that I find a smirk forming on my lips. Beautiful, sleek and down right sinful for such a powerful vehicle. My eyes wander over the gorgeous, deep cherry red 2010 Camero. Glancing around the garage, my eyes fall onto the rack with assorted keys, each pertaining to a car sitting within the garage. Finding the one in mind, I smirk and blow a kiss toward Eric's bedroom.

It's time to wind down and be a little human.

The powerful purr of the engine fills me as I speed down the path leading me away from Eric's home. Loud, heavy Rock music fills the inside of the car as I turn down random roads, enjoying the adrenaline that pumps through my veins at the high velocity of the car. Seeing a flurry of leaves drifting to the left, I swiftly turn down the road, following Gust. Chasing the wind is impossible, but it is something I enjoy doing. The rush, the feel of leaving everything behind to try to catch the intangible.

My human-tainted needs for food causes me to pull into the parking lot of a restaurant. _Merlotte's_ printed above the entrance barely meant anything to me, but I am hungry. Killing the engine, I step out of the vehicle and enter the restaurant. The warm atmosphere causes me relax almost instantly and I find myself being seated at a lone booth in the corner by a pretty, but slightly obnoxiously loud red-head.

"Kyra?" I hear the surprise in the familiar Southern drawl, pulling my gaze from the menu, meeting the brown eyes of the telepath.

Peering around, I realize almost everyone seems to be hesitant on approaching me. Oh, right, my eyes, "Afternoon, Sookie. I was not aware you work at this establishment."

Sookie smiles softly and I can see why so many people seem hesitant. They don't want her approaching someone who comes off as dangerous. Shaking my head, I motion to the seat opposite of me. She seems surprised, but I nod reassuringly to which she smiles once more before taking the offered seat.

"What brings you in this neck of the woods?" she asks.

I smirk, "You can't expect me to be stuck inside a quite house with only myself to talk to all day, do you? I decided to go for a cruise."

"You bought a car?" she questions, suddenly excited.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I lift up the menu, looking up at her from the top of my eyes, "Bought is such a loose translation."

Parting the blinds in the window, I hear her gasp as her eyes meet the deep red vehicle, "You stole one of Eric's cars?"

I crack another grin at her blatant shock, "I'd like to think of it as borrowing. Stealing means I have the pretenses to not return the item taken. Well...if I continue to enjoy it, it may just go from borrowing to stealing." Laughter leaves Sookie's lips, causing me to ignore the glances in our direction, "Besides, he insisted that I help myself. He just didn't say to what?"

More laughter left Sookie's lips, "I think I was wrong about you. You don't strike me as the type to hang around Vampires though."

"And you do?" I shoot back, watching as she giggles softly, pausing as the red-head returns to take my order.

After the red-head, Arlene, leaves the table, Sookie asks a question that seems to be burned into her skull, "So, you and Godric?" I stare blankly, "Eric seemed awfully surprised by Godric's actions during out time in Dallas. Even more so when he spoke about treating Humans as their equals."

I swallow the drink Arlene had set down earlier, thankful that a rather scruffy man with piercing blue eyes called her to the back. She shot me an apologetic look before sliding out of the booth. Arlene quickly, almost as if she was frightened by me, places my selection on the table. I eat in silence, enjoying it actually. After having to deal with all of the past drama, I relax into the seat, my mind whirling around Sookie's hidden question in her previous words.

_"Why do you choose to see them as equals?" a familiar accented voice echoes in my mind._

_"Because whether we decided to acknowledge it or not, we were once like them. Do you not remember?"_

_"No. It's been...very long since my time as a Human."_

The jingle of the door opening followed by a breeze causes me to tense up in my seat. Surely Gust is just messing with my senses. The air is thick with their scent and it causes me to look up at the beefy-looking men that entered, each ordering a pitcher of beer for their table. My senses run haywire as I watch them carefully, my food left forgotten. Such...tainted blood. Closing my eyes for a split second, I inhale deeply, trying to locate the reason behind the tainted blood.

_Forest. Stream. Rosebush. Rotten Milk. Decay._

A crash behind the counter pulls my attention away from the men for a brief moment, Sookie standing wide-eyed. Her face recoils into a mask of cheerfulness and it causes me to realize that she heard their thoughts. My gaze follows her as she walks over to the men, greeting them with an award-winning cheesy smile. I don't tune into the conversation, but I focus on their movements.

They are quick, stupid, but quick. Two favor their right, one favors their left. All three seem to be careening for the blond's attention, but Sookie's professionalism puts them off. I watch calmly from my seat as the largest of the men grab her wrist as she walks away. The scruffy man from earlier approached the men and was it me or did he growl?

My irritation grows as the argument grows, but the look on Sookie's face fills me with concern. Her telepathy must be through touch. She can see what they think, or what they've done. Impressive gift, but apparently, it's making her stomach churn and her eyes tear up. Against my better judgment, I stand from my seat silently and approach the oblivious group.

Grabbing the hand gripping Sookie's wrist, I press my thumb into the pressure point on the underside of the man's wrist, barely noting the immediate release of his grip. Without waiting for anyone to react, my foot lashes out, kicking the leg of the stool, sending the man sprawling on the floor. Ducking under the fist swung in my direction, I turn my body, my grip on his wrist causing it to snap as I duck under his arm. Still holding onto the broken wrist, my other leg follows through with a round-house kick as a second man approaches. Pressing the point of my heel at the hollow of his throat, I tighten my grip on the broken wrist, hearing the man behind me cry out.

My hardened gaze meets the eyes of the third man, "I suggest you gather your buddies and leave." Watching him nod out of fear, I hiss out of instinct before growling out, "Now!"

Swallowing down my anger after watching the door close behind them, I turn to Sookie. Seeing her flinch, I soften my gaze, "Are you alright, Sookie?"

"I am. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sookie asks as the scruffy man standing beside her protectively looks me over.

I smirk slightly, "My friend, Davvy, has a penchant for women learning self-defense. He studied Martial Arts for a few years and taught a few of us how to fight. That and I kind of..._grew up_ with a certain friend that taught me a few things as well."

Sookie catches the meaning of my words and nods, quirking her eyebrow, "Who is Davvy?"

"A friend of mine that lives in North Carolina," I reply, giving her a pointed look to drop the question.

The man beside Sookie clears his throat and Sookie gasps in realization, "Oh, Sam, this is Kyra McCloud. Kyra, this is Sam Merlotte, owner of this...establishment."

Hearing her play of my words, I laugh slightly, extending my hand, "It is nice to meet you, Sam."

"Thanks for clearing the place of the trash," he replies, causing me to chuckle again.

"Sam, do you mind if I borrow Sookie for a moment? I'm getting ready to leave, and I want to speak with her privately," I ask, watching the man nod.

Leading Sookie out to the flashy car, to which I hear her giggle at, "You do know Eric is going to kill you when he finds out you took his car."

"What did you see?" I ask, ignoring her words for now, "When he grabbed you, what did you see?"

"A lot of violence. It was...a whirlwind of chaos. The images were distorted though, but you could feel the hatred," she replies. "Who were they? Did you know them?"

"No. I don't. Who they are? I'm not entirely sure," I slip into the driver's side, watching as she sighs, turning to go back inside. Backing out, I unroll the passenger side window, "Hey Sookie!" Her attention turns back to me, to which I flash her a smirk, "We'll see about that whole 'killing me' thing."

Her laughter is all I hear as I pull out of the parking lot. The small joy I felt for a moment fades and I focus on the issue at hand. Rolling down both windows, I call upon Gust, hoping he knows what I'm looking for. Inhaling deeply, I quickly slam on the breaks as the familiar series of smells fills my senses. Climbing out of the car, I follow the breeze and if I wasn't used to seeing this kind of thing, I would've turned green at the sight before me.

On the ground, the fresh carcass of the wolf lays out. My eyes travel over the specialized silver blade that had been plunged into the animal's gut. The blade had been curved at the end so when the attacker yanked the blade out, the connected inner organs followed the blade. Guts, organs and blood surrounded the animal and I drop to my knees, gently taking the hooked blade in my hands. A brush of cold wind causes me to tense, the unfamiliar feeling causing me to clench the blade tightly and whirl around.

A hiss of pain rumbles from the chest of Eric as the curved piece of the silver blade skims past his throat, an angry red line appearing. Watching as it heals shut, I swallow the lump in my throat at the inner torment, my heart hammering against my chest. Choking for air, I drop to my knees again, the faint growls of anger from Eric not registering as my world blurs. A burning sensation prickles at the edges of my eyes as they slide shut, my hands moving to rest on the solid Earth beneath me.

Muttering a prayer, I hear a sudden silence from Eric, but as I look up, the anger in his face shifts to confusion. I continue to mutter the prayer to Fury, knowing that something about this didn't stem well. Given my initial reaction to the scene, I clench my fingers into the grass beneath my hands. A searing pain fills me and I grunt out of annoyance, my eyes sliding open as a whimper sounds behind me.

"It's alive," Eric murmurs softly and I feel his gaze on me but I pay no mind as my shoulders shake.

Looking up at the wolf slowly moving to its feet, I feel Eric take a step back as the wolf shifts into the form of a very, naked man. Before Eric can say anything, I glare at the creature before me.

"S-say a-anything about this, and I will finish what should have been done," I sneer out, watching as the man yelps, an insignia burning into the flesh just above the underside of his wrist. "I will know. Now go."

The man's body is soon replaced by the wolf and he disappears into the thick brush. My sudden laughter pulls Eric's gaze to me and I smile wolfishly as I raise my blood-coated hand from my stomach.

"It's difficult trying to preserve all that walks on this Earth," I mutter, smirking as his eyes widen, "Looks like you'll have to wait to kill me for borrowing your car for the day."

Dark blue eyes flickering with a glint of concern is the last thing I see before my world fades into darkness.

_"Just because it's been a long time since you've felt Human, it doesn't mean you can't choose to rise above the standards placed before you."_

_"What do you mean, min Blomma?"_

_"You have the ability to lead people. People are naturally drawn to you. It's only natural that people will follow you. Aren't you tired of being feared, even when you mean no harm?"_

_"I am, but...I don't know how to be...Human."_

_"You don't need to be Human. You just need to learn that you can't hate what you once were. It will only make you hate what you are now."_

The feel of a thick substance pressing against my lips causes my mouth to open, the rich fluid entering my body and I feel my heart race faster. Inhaling deeply as the metallic substance travels down my throat, my eyes snap open only to find my lips pressing against the bleeding pale wrist of a familiar Viking vampire. Tearing my mouth from him, I shudder at the sudden feeling of being invaded. Closing my eyes, I try to wish away his existence.

_Godric, where are you?_

"You needed to heal. I promised Godric that nothing would happen to you. He said you have a penchant for getting yourself into rather ridiculous situations," the blond-haired vampire before me murmurs in the shadows of the room.

_Godric, I'm sorry._

The sound of wood smacking against a denser object causes Eric to stand up and I feel a sudden pressure on the bed. Opening my eyes, I looking into the determined gaze of Godric. Before I can react, he pushes me onto my back, ripping my shirt from my body. I shudder as his face buries into the crook of my neck, his chest expanding needlessly as he inhales my scent. The feel of his hands roaming over my flat stomach causes me to groan slightly, a warmth flooding me. Everything within me evaporates when a deeper growl echoes from the side of the room.

"What did you do?" Godric murmurs, his hands resting on my hips, lips pressing against my cheek.

"I...I preserved what must be preserved," I whisper, not having to see him to know he understood my words, "Godric...I went for a drive and wound up at some bar where Sookie works. Some men came in...and they wreaked. I thought I was going to be sick but I had to figure out what happened. I...I followed the trail to find a were disemboweled," Godric's grip tightens slightly before he pushes himself up. "Eric gave me his blood."

Godric nods, his lips caressing my forehead once more, "I know. I felt your heart stop beating and feared the worst. I was on my way here when I felt you call out."

Turning to Eric, his fangs exposed, and I realize he must have felt my obvious reaction to Godric's touch. I feel my cheeks heat up once more and two hisses fill the room, my shoulder tensing as both exposed fangs glint in the moonlight. Right...my blushes are appealing to Godric. A growl sounds as Eric turns on heel and leaves the room, the door slamming behind him. Godric's words echo in my mind.

_"My blood runs through his veins. He can sense my devotion and compassion toward you and in turn, he feels them as well"_

A sigh leaves my lips when I realize Godric's bond with Eric as Maker-Progeny mixing with me taking Eric's blood must really be messing with Eric's mind. The sadistic side of my mind chuckles at the thought, but I sigh, realizing that he only saved me because of his devotion to Godric. Looking up at Godric, he nods, understand my silent confusion.

"I love you," I whisper, _All of you. Every single aspect of you. That may just include your Progeny._

"My heart is always yours," he replies, placing his lips against mine, _Both of my hearts belong to you._

"Godric," he pauses in his kisses and pulls back, realizing I had something to say, "I didn't say this in front of Eric, but I think Hunters are in the area." At his quirked eyebrow, I give him a pointed look, "The weapon is designed for a Hunter's arsenal, in taking out not only Were's, but also extracting pain to a vampire."

Godric's eyebrows knit together before he nods, "Eric and I have some things to talk about. Why don't you rest?"

I smile softly at Godric, thanking every elemental being that exists for bringing Godric to me. I'm sure I would've given up a long time ago.


	5. Hunters The Truly Savage

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

**Chapter Five- Hunters; The Truly Savage**

_"I do not understand. I..I saved him and yet, they tried to kill me."_

_I stared at the powerful, ancient creature sitting before me, his gaze trained on his hands. The torment swirling in his beautiful eyes filled me with a sense of sympathy. Godric. He tried, so hard, to not be a monster, and I knew the moment a crimson tear rolled down his cheek, I knew I had to help. What could I do?_

_I knelt before his seated form, my hand moving to rest over his, "You are only one Vampire out of...thousands." His eyes moved to meet my gaze, "What they fear isn't you, but the idea of your kind. You feed off of blood, and in some minds, that makes you out to be a blood-thirsty savage."_

_"And what am I in your eyes?" he asked, finger curled over my own._

_I reached, cupping his cheek, brushing away the crimson trail, "You feed because you have to, not because you necessarily want to. That doesn't make you a monster. You don't kill out of want or need, but do it because word cannot get out about your kind."_

_He cranes his head, kissing the palm of my hand, his eyes searching for mine again, "And it does not bother you that I come to you to quench that thirst?"_

_I smile softly at his care, realizing why my world always collapsed around him. I could never understand why people would fear a man like him, who shows his obvious care about Humans. Not much about their nature, but their reaction to his kind. He often speaks of the future, where Human and Vampire can co-exist._

_Leaning in to rest my forehead against his, I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, "No. I've seen what is truly savage, and you...you are not."_

_"And what do you call truly savage?"_

_My eyes open, staring into the gray depths so close, "Those who kill for sport. Those who have an assigned target, and are willing to kill anyone in their path to get it."_

"Kyra?" My eyes snap open, my gaze landing on the ceiling above me. "Kyra? What's the matter?"

Sitting up, I stare into the eyes of Sookie Stakehouse. What is she doing here? Why all the questions? Is that...food? A burning sensation prickles at my cheekbones as a rumbling sound echos from my stomach. Sookie giggles as she places the tray of food in front of me, her form moving to sit on the end of the bed.

"Sookie, not that I'm not thankful, but what are you doing here?" I ask, sipping the orange juice.

"Eric called me, said Godric has grown concerned with your state of being since you've been out for two days. He wanted to make sure someone was here when you woke up," Sookie replies, her eyes looking at me, as if she is searching for something, "Why were you crying in your sleep?"

"I dreamt of someone, so completely beautiful, in a fit of despair and self-disgust. It makes me sad," I answer between bites of food.

"What really happened to you? Eric told me you were in a car accident. Somehow, I doubt that," she mentions, smirking as if the thought of me wreaking the beautiful car was amusing to her.

Inhaling deeply, I set my fork back on the plate, the memories of that moment in the woods making my stomach churn, "Those men who came into Merlotte's, they were Hunters."

"You mean like deer?" Sookie questions, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Hunters as in, they like to chase down and slay my kind," I respond, watching her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "From what I understand, long ago, Hunters were blessed much like I am. The abilities I possess are to be used only to preserve each and every creature that walks this Earth. There were some instances where a Sorcerer would abuse his abilities and in doing so, the Elements themselves would resend their gifts. Out of anger, jealousy and a need for revenge, they began tracking down and slaying my kind."

"Oh my. How did you know they were Hunters?"

"Because of their need for vengence being past down through each generation, their hatred and utter savage nature causes their scents to become laced with less than appealing smells," I answer, placing the tray on the bedside table as I moved from underneath the sheets. "I've seen their kind, focusing so hard on their target that they will kill aimlessly until they slay their intended victim. I've watched as Hunters slay entire villages of people, not just searching for one of my kind, but just because they could. They become so caught up in their lust for revenge and their hatred of my kind that they actually come to enjoy doing it."

I make my way to the closet, hearing Sookie gasp in disgust at my words, but I slip on a pair of simple black jeans, "Now you understand why, being around Vampires, isn't as bad as everyone believes. Vampires no longer kill the Humans they feed off of, since their existence is out in the open, but because of their nature, they still are feared. Hunters, they care nothing about the creatures that walk along this Earth."

"So, what happened that has Godric and Eric so worried?" Sookie asks and I can feel her gaze moving along the tattooed wings along the back of my shoulders.

Pulling on an off-the-shoulder, long sleeved purple cotton shirt, I turn my gaze on Sookie, "The night I left Merlotte's, I requested that Gust led me to where I was needed. I came across a disemboweled Were, of wolf descent, and bound by my honor to the Elements, I was to rectify the tragedy. By calling upon Fury, the God that bestows the natural animal instincts, I pleaded for him to bring the Were back and in exchange, I would take the wound upon myself."

"And Eric gave you his blood," Sookie finished as I brushed past her to the mirror, running a brush through my hair, "Eric gave you his blood and that's why he's been acting rather odd lately. He feels everything you feel."

"Yeah. Imagine that mixed with his bond with Godric," I hear Sookie giggle behind me as I toy with one of my long strands, "I'm afraid that between Godric and myself, Eric may just go insane." My back straightens as a sudden chill runs up my spine, "Hey, Sookie, can you let them know that I went to check something out?"

Sookie's eyes fill with alarm at my sudden change in mannerisms, "What? You can't just leave!"

Glaring at the rather bold Human, I hiss, watching her eyes widen. Yeah, maybe I've been around Godric a little too long, "Just tell Godric I went to the Coven. He will understand everything. I will return."

Without waiting for an answer, I call upon Shadow once more and race back to the Safe House. Stepping into my bedroom, I rush down the stairs and out the front door in the matter of seconds. Being greeted by an Alaskan Husky, who barked urgently before running off toward the lake, I rush behind the creature. Coming to the edge of a frozen lake, I feel the Husky beside me shift, the body of a young woman taking its place.

"What happened?" I demanded, turning my gaze on the brown-haired woman.

"I was getting her to meditate like David had told me you requested, and she was doing exceedingly well. Something broke her concentration and she trapped herself under the ice," she replies, her gaze turning onto the frozen lake.

Holding out my hand, it isn't long before a classic Zippo is placed in my hand. Igniting the lighter, I send a prayer to Flame and the fire forms a solid sphere in the palm of my hand. Carefully stepping onto the ice, I move to the middle of the lake, kneeling down with the sphere of fire pressing against the ice. Tapping into my energy reserves, I feel sweat trickle down the nape of my neck as I use my energy to intensify the fire. It is in seconds that a hole forms into the ice, the cold water sloshing beneath the ice. Forcing the fire to disperse, I call back to the woman to get a fire ready inside the fireplace of the Safe House before diving headfirst into the chilling water.

Ignoring the pinpricks that sting against my skin at the initial shock, I push my way down into the depths of the water, searching through the shadowed waters for the tiny girl. Locating the tiny form suspended in the water, I gently brush the darkened blond hair from her face before wrapping my arm around her waist. Pushing off of the bottom of the lake, I make for the small hole in the center of the ice. Breaking the surface of the water with a gasp, I carefully push the girl out of the water before lifting myself from the hole. Gathering her cold form in my arms, I make for the side of the lake before letting out a shrill whistle.

"Ki-Ki!" a deep, growling voice calls out as I lay back onto the warm grass.

Looking up at the ginger-haired man stopping just a foot from me, I motion to the child beside me, "Get her inside, Kate has a fire started. I will be in, in just a moment."

The man nods before gathering the child carefully in his arms before racing to the house. Staring up at the slowly darkening sky, I realize dusk is falling and it is only a matter of minutes before Davvy awakens from his slumber. Feeling a sudden breeze a moment later, I open my eyes to find the familiar tall form standing above me.

"You are absolutely insane," the British voice states as if it should be a surprise.

I laugh tiredly, "I felt her hit the water. I got here as fast as I could."

"That lover of yours is going to murder us if you get sick," David responds, leaning down to help me from the ground. "Speaking of murder, what's with the freak out a few days ago?"

Sighing inwardly at the thought of causing David discomfort, I slowly start making my way to the house, "I found out there are Hunters in the area I am staying in. Their blood was diluted so there were no Seekers amongst them that could feel my energy levels."

"Are you sure it is safe for you to be all the way in Louisiana if there are Hunters running about?" he asks as we enter the house.

"Godric's Progeny, Eric Northman, is the Sheriff of Area 5 and seems to be just as protective of me as Godric is. If Godric isn't around, Eric is," I reply as we enter the den area, the tiny girl instantly moving from the blankets.

Feeling the slowly warming body press against my still wet form, I shiver slightly, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, "Amara-Lynn, you have to be more careful when practicing. I cannot keep using Shadow to come back and forth to get you all the time when you find yourself in a mess."

"But, Mama Ki-Ki, I felt your sorrow," the young eight-year-old girl replies as she buries her face into my shoulder. "Why are you so sad, Mama Ki-Ki?"

"I'm surrounded by a very depressing person at the moment," I say, tightening my grip on the special child.

If the Hunters ever came to know about her, everything I've strived for would be lost. This tiny, young girl, blessed by the Elements. So undeniably powerful and yet, far younger than myself to have her abilities manifesting. Releasing my grip, I push her back just a bit to look at her. Her bright blue eyes sparkle with delight and I can't help but hope for her being the guiding light to the future.

"Amara-Lynn, I have to return to where I was, but please, be more careful," Seeing her smile fall, I sigh, "Maybe, if you stay out of trouble, I can convince Godric to allow you to visit."

A squeal of delight leaves her lips as she catches me into another tight hug. Such a happy girl for everything that has happened to her. Hugging her tightly, I pull back and watch as she moves back to the Husky, her small form curling up beside the dog in front of the hearth. Exiting the room, I feel David follow as I make my way back to the bedroom.

"Are you sure her visiting you is a good idea?" David asks as we enter the bedroom.

Looking up at the man, I nod, "I cannot keep her hidden from the world forever. Her power is going to grow and she needs to understand how to use her gifts as they are to be used. When I do call for her to visit, I want you to accompany her."

"Me? Why, Ki-Ki, I am flattered," he mocks playfully, a giggle leaving his lips.

Laughing myself, I shake my head, "I'm sure you get tired of being surrounded by Shifters and the assorted Weres that stop by. Being around your own kind might do you some good."

David licks his lips, smirking, "And I finally get to meet this delectable Godric you speak of, and his Progeny as well. Tell me, is Godric's child just as tasteful as he is?"

Rolling my eyes at the question, I call upon Shadow again, feeling the darkness surround me. Meeting David's gaze, I sigh at the pointed look and nod, "Aye," I wince at the return of my accent, as it always occurs when I am around David, "he does."

David's eruption of giggles is all I hear as I allow the darkness to take me back to Eric's home. Finding myself back in my room, I peer at my reflection in the mirror, pouting at the look of being a drowned rat. My once beautiful thick black curls nothing more than wet tangles, frost still coating the ends of my hair. My natural alabaster skin more pale than usual, my naturally pale pink lips discolored a light shade of blue. Shaking my head, I peel the cold, wet jeans from my body and crawl onto the bed, laying down with my face in the pillow. My eyes slide shut as I inhale deeply, a shiver rolling up my spine as the cold air of the room brushes against my cold skin.

The sound of the bedroom door being forced open causes me to lift my head tiredly, my body shaking and I wonder curiously why the two figures are so...hard to see. Feeling the room spin around me, I shudder again and I feel like I am under water. Someone is saying something, but it comes fuzzy and faded, as if there is water in my ears. Feeling another spasm run through my body, I choke on the air in my lungs as I cold hand rests between my shoulder blades.

"Kyra," a familiar accented voice whispers and I open the eyes I don't remember closing, I peer into the blurry gray eyes, "What is the matter?"

"C-cold," I shudder, blinking back the reflexive tears, "Ward...Ice...Save...very cold."

I doubt I made much sense, but I'm sure he understands, "We must bring back the warmth of your skin. How?"

I shudder as his calloused hands gently kneed the cold flesh of my back. The pinpricks and needles tingle against my skin again and I shudder under his touch, the sudden scorching of heat from under his touch causing me to curl into myself. Why do I hurt? What is wrong with me? Holy Mother of Freya, why can't I get warm?

The words between the two become fuzzy again and I can hardly understand what they are saying. Catching the word 'ignite' irrational fear floods me. Burned? I got the right house did I not? Rolling onto my back, I move to sit up, only for a firm hand to press me back on the bed. Crying out, I swing my hand, feeling it connect to something more solid than my hand, and I buck, pleading with anything and every element I know to not be burned.

Everything fades as something presses against my lips, a gasp leaving my lips as the unfamiliar lips seem to relieve me of the pain. I shudder slightly as warmth floods me again and I feel the lips leave mine, allowing me to open my eyes. Another shiver takes over my body at the sight of a concerned Godric standing behind the familiar vampire before me.

"E-Eric?" I shiver out as the trail of cold floods me.


	6. My Heart Beats Only For You

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

* * *

**Chapter Six- My Heart Beats For You**

I knew something was not right. The moment I felt her presence in the house, I knew something was off. The stumbling footsteps so unlike her graceful, almost ghost-like, footsteps. The harsh breathing and groans of pain, so unlike her in so many ways. It was irrational, to feel fear that something had gone wrong. To believe she had been attacked when returning to the Safe House, the location of which even I am not acknowledged to.

Her reaction to my touch tore at me, the sight of her frigid form curling in pain from a simple touch. I did not understand. Her skin was too cold, far colder than it should be. The beautiful, milky texture of her skin more pallor than usual, the blue shading of her lips causing a chill to run down my own spine. Something is wrong with her, and I can't figure it out.

"I think she is sick," I hear Eric mutter as he steps closer to the bed, "We should probably find a way to get her warm. Maybe I can finally ignite that fireplace I've never used."

My urge to smirk at his slight against our kind is cut off as she jerks from my reach, incoherent mutterings leaving her lips. Her barely clothed body shoots up into a seated position, obviously painful to her, but it wasn't the pain that stopped me in my tracks. It was the wide, obvious fear in her usual tranquil eyes. The beautiful green eyes, slivered with the slightest touch of silver. It is what let me know she was no ordinary Human.

Eric carefully pushes her back into the bed, her hand swiftly connecting to the side of his face and out of instinct alone, his fangs extend out of reflex. The horrified cries cause me to close my eyes, wishing the torments words never left her mouth. My eyes open when the screams stop, my gaze resting on my Progeny's lips pressing against her pale blue ones. Ordinarily, I'm sure I'd find this curious, but as she breaks the lip-lock, her gaze settles on mine, before moving to the man before her.

"E-Eric?" her usually taunting, husky voice hoarse.

"You need to relax. No one is going to hurt you," Eric replies and I cannot help but stare at the back of his head in wonder.

Knowing that Eric obviously knows how to handle the sick Sorceress, I find my gaze settling on the ceiling, my eyes sliding shut as my memories flood back into my mind.

_Screams. They are something I'm used to. The heavy black smoke in the distant accompanied by the scent of burning wood isn't. Licking my lips at the thought of a tragedy, I cannot wait to feast on whatever depraved soul I come across. A wicked grin forms on my lips as I race toward the scene, landing on the shadowed rooftop of a building, my gaze watching the dancing flames._

_My head tilts to the side. Dancing flames? They did seem to be moving against the stray breeze. Closing my eyes, I focus on the sounds coming from inside the burning barn. Two heartbeats, one much stronger than the other. I can hear someone muttering something, almost like a prayer, but why would someone pray to the fire?_

_It isn't long after I hear the muttering of the words, do I hear shouts of horror fill the townspeople. Opening my eyes, I feel my blood lust fade, curiosity taking its place, at the sight of a young girl, no older than myself- in appearances of course, making her way out of the burning barn. The flames yield to her as she moves through the threshold, her arms carrying what seemed to be an unconscious child. Hm...such a strange human, willing to risk her life._

_My blood lust returns as I watch iron cuffs being slapped around her wrists the moment she released her hold on the child. Humans and their self-righteousness. The girl didn't fight, almost seemed like she knew it would happen. Why? Hearing the townspeople muttering words such as 'magic' and 'witchcraft', I wondered if there was a layer of truth in those words._

_She is asleep in her holding cell and I cannot understand why I am standing over her, watching her. Her skin is pale, free of any blemishes except a discolored bruise marking her skin. Her lips, such a soft shade of pink, so full and defined. I wonder silently to myself what color her eyes were. Perking up at the sound of men passing the holding cell, I move to the shadows of the room. Hearing their conversation, I find myself filled with rage at the idea of this girl being burned at the stake. Hissing softly, I turn leave the room as swiftly as I came._

_I'll make sure that doesn't happen._

_Her show of no fear, even as the fires burn at her feet force my from my hiding place in the shadows of night. She seems at peace, eyes closed and face serene. She seemed amused by something and I feel more curious about this strange girl. My instincts move me faster that I can be seen and even as I race to the deep, thick forest, her face is still full of peace._

_"What are you?" I question the moment she finishes looking around, her gaze turning to meet mine._

_Dark green eyes, as green as the rolling hills of the Emerald Isle, stare back at me, completely unafraid by my appearance. The faint sliver of silver amongst the boldly colored irises leads me to my conclusion. This is no ordinary girl._

_"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I feel my back straighten as a shiver runs up my spine, the sound of her voice filled with a husky tone that I have only heard in the midst of passion._

_"My name is Godric and I watched you save the little human girl," I pause, watching as her eyes still show no fear, but wonder, "May I ask what you are?"_

_Sorceress. Surely those do not exist? I would say they are of myth and folklore, but even I know that those stories have a grain of truth somewhere. My kind are often represented in such stories as well. I listen as she explains what she is and how her abilities came to be. My hands clench slightly at the thought of this girl being nearly killed by her own flesh and blood. Blood thicker than water, what a joke._

_The glint in her eye changes from passive to curious after I comment on her father's actions, "From your words alone, I guess that you are not Human either?" I am more surprised when she still shows no fear of what I am, but instead grows a look of confusion, "Why did you save me?"_

_Tilting my head to the side, I silently wonder what made her ask such a question. Surely she is grateful. Surely, she did not want her life to end so tragically. Asking her about her reasons for not breaking free of her bindings, I listen as she tells me her story. Not quite immortal, but yet timeless in the same sense._

_After a moment of silence I take a step forward, and her reaction of stepping back does not stop my approach. Carefully, as if backing a wolf into a corner, I step closer, watching her back press againt the tree behind her. Placing both arms on either side of her, I examine the beautiful creature before me. Something about her nonchalant attitude over her death bothers me, and I cannot fathom why. Brushing back a single curl from her face, she flinches and it makes me grow an irrational anger at the thought of someone harming such an alluring creature._

_The heat of her body fills me as I press my colder body against her, my lips pressing against her ear as I whisper words that feel almost foreign on my lips, "A creature as beautiful as you should not willingly throw away your life." Her enchanting green eyes slide open and I realize as foreign as the words feel coming from my lips, the seem even more foreign to her ears._

_"W-what do you want from me?"_

_For the first time since I laid eyes upon this enchanting creature, I see insecurities flicker upon her face. Of course. Her life has always been about people either hating what she is, or wanting to use her abilities. True, her abilities would be a dangerous asset to wield, but something about her feels...untamed. I cannot stop myself from meeting her lips, and the sound of her heart speeding up and her breath catching in her throat is enough of a response._

_Pulling back, I smile a true smile, something I haven't done in many centuries, "All I want, is to preserve a true, rarity of beauty that walks amongst this world."_

_Watching her facial features soften momentarily, I wonder what truly plagues this majestic creature. What caused her to become so guarded around others? Before I can stop myself, I offer her the choice of being by my side. The moment it leaves my lips, I watch her eye me with a guarded look, even as her features soften at the delicate name spoken in a language unknown by her mind. Something in my gaze made her smile, my world brightening just a bit by the beauty of her face._

_Feeling warm, moist lips press against my cheek, I cannot help the smile that forms on my own face as she whispers, "I will join you, mo prionsa oíche."_

_Hm? 'My Prince of Night'. How justified. Taking her hand in mine, I lead her further into the darkness of the forest, reassuring her that nothing would come to harm her while in my care and I cannot help but wonder why she returned the sentiment._

"I'm going to call Sookie," Eric's voice cuts through my memories like a hot blade on butter, the disgusting taste of guilt flooding my senses at the sight of my flower on the verge of wilting. "I'm sure she will help us."

Watching as Eric leaves the room, I do not hesitate to approach her side. Resting my hand on top of her smaller one, a soft groan leaves her lips, her chest rising. Curious. I know she needs warmth, and the fire is not strong enough to do so. If I were able to exude any kind of body heat, I would be able to replace her cold with my heat. There has to be some way.

_Beautiful pale cheeks flush a delicate red, the skin beneath my fingers warming to the touch._

Is it really that simple? I cock my head to the side thoughtfully, my fingers trailing up her arm, watching thoughtfully as she groans again. Carefully crawling onto the bed, my arms and knees holding my body off of her shivering form. Pressing my lips against the exposed swell of her breast, a gasp leaves her lips and I look up into the wide enchanting eyes staring at the ceiling. She seems to always know when I'm watching her, for her gaze moves down to meet mine and the glazed look in her eyes causes the guilt to resurface in my senses.

"G-Godric," she murmurs out and I gently catch the discolored lips in a deep kiss, feeling and smelling her frigid body respond. "S-so c-cold."

The words that leave her lips after I break the kiss causes me to smirk in the crook of her neck, "I plan on rectifying that, _min Blomma."_ I allow my tongue to trace along the tender skin of her neck, her pulse beneath my tongue speeding up, "I'm going to ignite the fire within your very soul."

Moving down the beauty of her neck to the swell of her breast, my tongue runs along the ample flesh, feeling her body arch into my touch. Ripping the small sliver of fabric connecting both of cups of her bra, I peel it from her cold body, my gaze moving to meet her beautiful eyes as I take the cold bud at the tip of her breasts in my mouth. A growl echoes from my chest at the sight of the all-too-familiar warmth flooding her cheeks, my fangs sliding out of their hiding, her breath hitching in that delicate throat. The growing need to claim her once again fills me, but I push it back. This is about her.

My hand moves down her cold body as it arches into my touch, my fingers curling around the lace of her panties. I barely hear the sound of ripping fabric as I yank the wet fabric from her body, my eyes shutting for just a moment as I drag my fangs along the tantalizing skin encasing the delicate flesh beneath. Feeling her arch into me as my hand trails up the inside of her cold thighs, another rumble echoes in my throat at the feel of her inner warmth, moist and ripe for the taking. Opening my eyes to gaze upon the beautiful form beneath me, I flash the aroused woman a predatory grin as I move down the slick, cold muscles of her stomach, licking the delicate markings along her hips.

I hate them. Unlike most people, I remember how she came to have the vast majority of colored markings on her skin. Her beautiful skin, once free of any markings, blemished with the marks of her trade, of her kind. Scars of long ago memories and ink-like markings depicting her experience in her abilities. Kissing the inside of her thigh, I inhale her sweet aroma, a choked gasp leaving her lips as I run the flat of my tongue along the slit hiding her womanhood from me.

I cannot help but watch her beauty, the once facial blush flooding to her neck and down the her delicate breast. Seeing this resigned beauty in the midst of passion always took my by surprise and still, to this day, I find myself working to see her in pure rapture. Parting her tender nether-lips, I cannot keep another growl from leaving my throat as my tongue dips into her moist heat, her very essence causing my head to swirl. I know she has become something of an addiction to me, but I find that I do not care in the least as my tongue dances against the tiny bundle of nerves hidden at the very top of her entrance.

Her cries of passion are like music, far more enjoyable and enlightening than her screams of pain. I know that Eric does not quite understand the reason behind my connection with her, but I know, that without her by my side, my life would be significantly darkened. Absolutely no judgment in her gaze, her spirit free with her own Elements and I know that she is truly an untamed creature.

Sliding a single digit into her moist core, I inhale her scent again, my eyes moving to meet her gaze. Seeing her nod at my silent question, my fangs expose themselves in reply as I run my tongue along her thigh, her essence gracing my tongue as I find the heavy pulse. Adding another finger with the original, I instinctively curl them inside of her, feel her cries increase in volume. The feel of her pulse racing faster beneath my tongue and in my ears, I inhale deeply as I open my mouth.

"Kyra, Eric told me-"

Before Eric comes through the door, I find myself glaring at the blond woman, my fingers around her neck, my grip holding her against the wall. Hissing out of irritation at having missed the moment of the beautiful rapture, I feel my grip tighten.

"Godric," I pay no mind to my Progeny as I release Sookie, glaring down at her.

Turning my attention to the woman on the bed, I find the guilt relieved as my gaze settles on her curled up under the blanket, her hooded eyes peering back at me. Seeing the questioning glance thrown my way, I nod to the woman before turning to Eric.

"You may want to watch your Human, Eric," I state, retracting my fangs with a click, "I could have killed her without thinking twice, nor showing any remorse for doing so."

The look on Eric's face shows me that he knew exactly what had occurred while he was gone. I let out a soft hiss, ignoring the Human as she spouts on about her not being Eric's _Human._ In the same instant, I return to Kyra's side, moving beneath the blankets, I rest my head on the swell of her breast. Eric escorts Sookie out of the room without me having to say and I take the time to inhale Kyra's scent, thankful that the warmth has returned to her skin.

"I...feared I was going to lose you, but this time, having no control over doing so," I whisper, my gaze moving to meet her own without moving my head.

Feeling her fingers trail through my hair, my eyes slide shut. Always so delicate and caring. A smile forms on my lips as I come to realize that my life would definitely become more...dark without her.

"Thank you," her voice hoarse, "_mo prionsa oíche."_

Kissing the swell of her breast, "Thank you," I flick my gaze to meet her own again, "for being my heart."

A content smile forms on her face and I am once again thankful for this woman. Watching her drift into slumber, I hear a knock on the door and allow my child to enter. He actually seems apologetic, causing me to laugh.

"I'll be honest, I believe the kiss you gave her was the initial shock that gave me the idea," I murmur, watching his brow crease slightly in thought, "I noticed a change in her behavior and when you went for Sookie, I wanted to bring back the warmth of her skin."

"Why does she mean so much to you?" Eric questions, eyes narrowed at the thought of my having formed an attachment.

The tip of my finger traces over the markings along her hips as I slip into thought, "Her eyes look upon everyone without judgment. She cares, not of who or what we are, or even what we may have done in the past. She cares what we do in the very present. She is unable to be tamed, and yet I can only ever think of her as mine." My gaze moves to Eric, "Mostly, it's because she lives without fearing me. She does not fear my power, nor my age, nor my knowledge of things long before her birth. She has seen me at my worst, in the midst of slaughtering many people, and yet she held no fear."

I watch Eric's eyes widen a bit, and I continue, "Don't you see? Having someone, for our kind, that does not look upon us with disgust and fear, but worry and compassion." Seeing his torn expression, I smile softly at my longest companion, motioning to the space on Kyra's other side, "Come. I assure you, she will never hold it against you for caring."

The look shot in my direction causes me to chuckle softly, but he still heeds my command and slips into the bed, his arm instinctively resting over her waist. Feeling the familiar sensation of dawn breaking the horizon, my eyes slide shut as I slip into my 'dead sleep', memories of long ago flooding my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews. This chapter is a treat for my reviewers and to get inside Godric's mind. I wanted to change the point of view so the readers can understand what first drew Godric to her and how his thoughts warred with each other. I know Godric might seem a bit out of character, but in my mind, I see Godric as one that would become very protective and out of his past instincts alone did he react to Sookie entering the room. I am thinking of writing a chapter after a few in Eric's point of view, so you can also learn the warring thoughts within his mind during his time with both of the lovers.**

**Please let me know what you think and again, thanks for each of those who continuously give me a reason to keep writing this story. Trust me, the plot grows deeper over time and I'm not sure how many chapter this is going to have.**

**-RandomNormality  
**


	7. Conflictingly Interested

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

**Chapter Seven- Conflictingly Interested**

_I stare in disbelief as I am forced to take a step away from the eternally young vampire before me, his command forcing me to leave him to 'meet the sun'. I know crimson tears trail down my cheeks as I turn from my Maker, my friend and my longest companion, entering the shadow of the stairwell. I'm not even surprised that Sookie knows what is going to happen and insists that she will stay with him through the end. I hate that I am unable to be there in his final moments, the way a friend should be._

_The scent of blood wafts through the air and I pull my gaze away from my Maker, his figure bathed in blue flames. I barely catch the sound of rushing footsteps before the form of a beaten and battered woman races up the final set of stairs, her breathing labored. A hiss leaves my lips at the idea of the Fellowship of the Sun sending someone to finish off Godric. This woman, caked in blood, races past me and completely ignores the shouts from Sookie as she makes a beeline for Godric's form. The faint flicker of curiosity fills me as my ears catch a subtle prayer that dances in the air before the woman brazenly embraces the flame encased figure._

_I am momentarily stunned as the flames seem to melt from my Maker's body, but fear of the unknown fills me as the still shadows beneath them swirl around their feet before bleeding their way up the embraced pair. Unable to step into the sunlight, I watch wide-eyed as the shadowed silhouettes of an embraced pair sink into the ground and Godric is suddenly gone. Feeling the strong and sudden fury that fills me, I race back down the steps and through the halls of the hotel._

_Bursting through the door before me, I don't bother to hesitate as I lift the girl kneeling before Godric from the ground. Slamming her back against the nearest wall, my grip around her throat tightens as a growl rumbles from my throat. Who did this Human think she is? A Human embracing Godric? She must be suicidal._

_What the fuck?_

_My angry gaze is met by a pair of tearful deep green eyes. It isn't the strange vivid color that causes me to tighten my grip even more, but the strange silver glint decorating the bold color. She can't be Human, so what the hell is she?_

_"Release her," a familiar commanding tone issues behind me coldly, "Eric, let her go."_

_I reluctantly release my grip from the girl, watching as her strangely colored eyes slide shut. Blood smears along the wall behind her as she slides down its length to sit on the floor, her heavy breathing causing me to realize this girl is injured. That would explain the scent of a heavy release of blood that fills the room. A sudden breeze blowing past me pulls my attention to Godric, who kneels before the young woman, his gaze softening from its stoic glint a moment ago as he gazes upon this girl. Strong confusion floods me at the sight of the once great warrior vampire softly cupping the girl's bruised cheek._

_I barely have a moment to say anything to stop Godric from burying his fangs into his own wrist, pressing the open wound to her pouting pink lips. The nasty bruise on her cheek fades at the first swallow, the second swallow of Godric's sacred blood causing the scent of heavy blood flow to disappear. The girl pushes the appendage away from her mouth, her unique eyes flickering with disgust before they slide shut._

_"Kyra, I thought they had you for good this time," Godric murmurs, gazing upon this girl with a look in his eye._

_A look I've seen Sookie give Compton. What the hell? I barely catch the sound of her husky voice admonishing him for even contemplating giving up his life. At least there we stood in agreement. My confusion and anger grows at the sound of my own Maker referring to this...girl as his flower? What the hell is going on? What happened to Godric? Is she the reason behind his change of character? She calmly states that his existence is just as important as her own and I watch as she fluidly moves to her feet._

_I fight back a growl as her gaze meets mine again, but the urge fades as she bows respectfully. She knows who I am, so why do I not know of her? Godric has never mentioned having a Pet of any kind, actually looks down on it to some degree. Ignoring her words of greeting I turn to my Maker._

_"Godric, who is this?"_

_Kyra McCloud. That would explain the slightest trace of an accent in her thick voice. Two centuries? Surely this girl isn't that old. She looks no older than nineteen. She isn't a vampire, her gentle heartbeat tells me that. She isn't Human, she can't be if she's been alive for over two centuries. Asking Godric what she is, my stance straightens to attention at the knowledge of her being gifted with controlling the Elements._

_Hearing someone race into the room, I look up to see Sookie staring at Kyra, her own brown eyes widening as they meet the unique pair of eyes beside Godric. A familiar glint appears in Sookie's gaze and it is not much later that the opposing girl reaches up to grip at her collar, eyebrows knitting together. Watching the woman's gaze turn from soft to passively absent of emotion before she pleads for Sookie to not attempt her telepathy again._

_Turning my gaze on her, I watch as her own gaze meets mine, "Where were you when Godric was taken by those Humans?"_

_Godric's relaxed stature tenses as Kyra talks about being tortured and the familiar cold fury fills his gaze again. A gentle hand rests on his shoulder, this girl insisting that he let it go and let her deal with it herself. I cannot stop the smirk that forms as this girl insults Sookie after speaking about Humans behind on the bottom of each and every food chain._

_Inviting Godric back to my own room, I am not prepared for Godric bringing the girl into the room, even though she seemed to want to leave herself. That was probably my fault, but I have a feeling she is the reason for Godric's attempt. Against my own preference, I lay on the girl's other side by Godric's orders and as the late hour of the day passes over us, I feel myself drift into slumber, my arm wrapping around something warm._

My train of thought is broken by the sudden smell of wood burning, footsteps and rustling of cloth sounding down in the den. It's been three nights since Kyra returned to the house frozen to the core. Three nights of watching Godric sit, like a statue, by the girl's side, never once leaving. I managed to convince him to go out and feed tonight, even have Pam watching over Fangtasia for the night, so that I could stay and watch the girl in his place.

Standing from the desk in my Study, I appear at the doorway of the den in a matter of seconds. Watching the disheveled ebony-haired woman stare into the dancing flames within the fireplace. The dim lighting of the den casts a glow upon her alabaster skin, her hand moving from under the blanket wrapped around her, palm facing the ceiling. Silently, I watch as a trail of fire seems to swim out of the fireplace and to the palm of her hand, swirling into a single sphere.

"I have a feeling I should thank you," her voice says suddenly, causing me to move away from the door frame I used as a leaning post. "I don't remember much of what happened after returning to the house. I remember feeling Godric and an overwhelming heat." Seeing the faint pink hue form in her cheeks, I feel my fangs extend on their own accord. Damn. "Sorry, but did Godric really threaten Sookie?"

"You can't blame him. He was worried you wouldn't make it and he felt that his...actions were helping. Sookie interrupted and he reacted like any protective vampire would," I reason gently, "but why are you thanking me?"

"I remember feeling your presence," she replies easily, "Godric, he's always fierce and passionate, like fire," the sphere of fire in her palm shifts and forms into a familiar serpent, the same one on Godric's back, "You, you're calm, collected and yet your personality changes to suit the current situation, much like water. Both of you contrast greatly, and I can feel it."

I look away from her, "I only did it because Godric insisted."

"Whatever your reason might have been, I am still grateful," she responds gently, "I'm assuming he went to feed?"

"I finally managed to get him away from your bedside," I state, nodding curtly. "Can I ask you something?"

Her fingers curl as she closes her hand, the fire disappearing, and she turns to face me, "Go ahead."

"This has been plaguing me since Godric's attempt," her face winces at the memory, "After witnessing your abilities, why didn't you escape your kidnappers the way you got Godric off of the roof?"

Her lips twitch into a smirk, "I don't remember saying I was kidnapped."

My mask of indifference fails as the shock fills me, "What?"

"Let me explain what happened three weeks prior to Godric's idiotic attempt," she says, raising a hand to stop me from speaking, "My fellow Coven members and I have been fighting with Hunters since...forever it seems. I've already told you, Hunters were once of my kind, who lost their gift due to their negligence. Our greatest problem with the Hunters are what we call Seekers."

I quirk an eyebrow at the words, but make no move to interrupt, "Seekers are First Generation Hunters. They are the once that were gifted and lost it, but while they lose their gift, they do not lose the ability to sense the presence of magic. It's what makes the Hunters dangerous."

"My companions and I realized over the years that every six months, the Seekers gather to exchange information and form a powerful strike operation. I was relatively fine when they were just after my own kind, but due to your kind coming out into the open, they began hunting anything that possessed Supernatural abilities," My eyes narrow at the thought of these things killing my own kind.

"We decided to do a little Search and Retrieval operation. It was easy, breaking into one of the major Hunter Camps. It was getting out that became a problem. My friends and I came across..." she pauses, her soft gaze hardening with the glint I've only seen true warriors possess, "some shocking information. We gathered everything we found and wouldn't you know it, we were stopped on our way out. To ensure the safety of everyone, I gave myself for their release."

"And you compared to a Coven of misfits?" I question, wondering the logic behind her reasoning.

"I told you. I have a pretty hefty bounty on my head. I've been a thorn in the Hunters' side for nearly four centuries now. They agreed and let everyone go as long as I stayed behind. It would've been easy to use Shadow to get out of there, but..." she pauses again, licking her lips gently, "it isn't common that my kind can control a Secondary Element so easily and I don't like the idea of the Hunters knowing my abilities. Besides, I wanted to learn more about the information I came across."

Her gaze grew distant and thoughtful, "It wasn't until I dreamed of a black snake wrapped in dancing flames of blue that I realized I needed to make my escape. So, I did, the hard way. After I escaped the Camp, I used Shadow to get to Dallas and from there I felt out my way to Godric's position."

"You mean a great deal to Godric," I state, watching as her thoughtful gaze softens at the sound of his name. "But what does he mean to you?"

She smiles, pulling her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them as she moves her gaze back to the fireplace, "I broke two vows I made when I accompanied Godric, and no, it wasn't my vow of chastity either," I close my mouth, her words the exact words I was planning on asking, "No, after the death of my former Master, I swore to travel alone and I swore...to live in this world without attachment."

"Then he came out of the shadows of night and saved me from a wrongful execution," she giggles, "The more I learn about him, every single day, I find myself cherishing every aspect of his life. His intellect. His aspirations for a better future. His compassion. His fierce loyalty. His raw power of being a two-thousand-year-old vampire. Every single aspect in his life I find myself cherishing."

A yawn leaves her lips and I watch her stand up. She waves her hand at the fireplace and the flames dissipate instantly before she makes her way to the staircase. My attention on the once burning fireplace is pulled away when she mumbles my name, my gaze moving to her paused form just at the staircase.

"I mean _every_ aspect," she whispers before moving up the stairs.

Every aspect? I heard her the first time. Strange woman she is. Sure, she's beautiful, because even Godric cannot help himself when it comes to a beautiful creature, but strange. I don't remember ever meeting a person as selfless as her. Three weeks of solid torture, just for the sake of her comrades? I know she would do the same for Godric, and I cannot help but wonder if she would ever do the same for me. I think I'm starting to see the appeal she has to Godric.

The faint sound of someone entering the house causes me to look up as Godric enters, his gaze instantly honing in on the smoking fireplace. Before he can make his way upstairs I stop him, ignoring the glare sent in my direction.

"She went back to sleep, and I won't keep you long, but I do have a question," I ask, watching him nod, "During our time in Germany, when we were hunting for those mutts. You knew her then, so why did I not hear about her?"

If he was Human, I'm sure he would have let out a sigh. The look of self-resentment on my Maker's face causes me to wonder if I stepped in uncharted territory.

"Two years before you requested help in searching for those wolves, Kyra and I had a...disagreement of sorts. I woke up one night to find her gone, a letter filled with her reason left in her wake. I was angry with myself for allowing anything to have such an emotional hold over me so I agreed to help you," he replied, "I did not speak of her because I was angry."

"And after our searching ended?" I ask, watching a flicker of guilt form on his face.

"I came across her one night in my travels. She was standing over something I couldn't see, and fending off three vampires," he closed his eyes, "She made no move to step away from what was behind her, but fought them off, using almost every ounce of her energy to do so. She was nearing the end of her reserves when one of the vampires finally got close enough to sink his teeth into her."

Godric's gaze moves to his hands, "I can still hear her screams. I can still feel the flood of fury that filled me. I still remember savagely slaughtering them where they stood. I still remember her stoic gaze, even while bleeding, as she turned her back on me and knelt down." His hands fist into themselves, "When I saw what she was protecting so fiercely, I felt guilt for ever questioning her in the first place."

"What do you mean?" I ask, fighting back the emotions that floods me through our bond.

Godric finally looks up at me, "She risked her life, got bitten, and all for the sake of protecting a vampire, wrapped up in silver chains." He shakes his head in disbelief, "Honestly, it took me a while to get her back to good terms with me, and this is the first time she has stayed with me rather than going back to the Coven's Safe House."

"She says she cherishes every aspect of you," I say, hoping to ease my Maker's sorrow, "She says that everything about you interests her."

The feeling of Godric's torment evaporating to surprise, I watch as a smirk forms on his lips. Quirking an eyebrow at Godric's strange change in character, I realize Kyra is right about him changing suddenly. Godric lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he steps toward the staircase.

"You do realize _you_ are a big aspect of my life, don't you?" he comments before disappearing up the stairs.

What?

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and like I promised, this was all in Eric's Point of View. Please leave a review and it may be a few days before I update again cause I'm super busy. Please let me know what you like and what you don't like...Thanks!**


	8. Attachment

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Attachment**

Waking up to Godric's embrace, memories of my encounter with Eric last night floods my mind. I smile at the face before me, peaceful in its slumber of the Dead, and I realize just why Eric is so important to my lover. They balance each other, Godric warm, fierce and passionate as fire; Eric calm, collected and quickly raging like the ocean. Both balancing each other perfectly. Eric is everything that Godric is not, and Godric holds a hope for the future humanity of Vampires, where Eric is still obviously lost without.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I climb out from the embrace and start my day. Grabbing a quick shower, I search through my walk-in closet and decide on a simple pair of white shorts that fit snugly around my waist and a black graphic t-shirt, silver and blue design along the ribcage. Staring at my reflection, I glare at the markings along my arms and move to one of my drawers, pulling out fingerless sleeves. Pulling the deep blue sleeves up my arms, I wiggle my fingers through their respective holes before slipping on a pair of dark blue, Chuck Taylors.

Kissing the sleeping Godric on the forehead, I make my way down the staircase and into the kitchen. Jotting down a quick note, this time letting Eric know I was _borrowing_ one of the cars, I slapped it on the counter top before exiting the kitchen through the door to the garage. Looking over all of the vehicles, I choose the classy black Lexus.

It isn't long before I find myself pulling into the familiar parking lot of Merlotte's. Not seeing Sookie's yellow compact car, I climb out and enter the resturant. Ignoring the shaken appearance of the red-head, Arlene, I request to be seated in a large, open booth.

"Look, just because Sookie walks in here and greets you like you're her best friend, doesn't mean we can spare you one of the larger booths," Arlene argues.

Rolling my eyes at the Human, I sigh, "I'm expecting about four people and I promise a hefty tip will come your way specifically if you give me one of the larger booths."

At my words, Arlene shows me to the booth and sets down five menu books. Asking for a Jack and Coke, I sip my drink carefully. Glancing at my watch that reads only half past noon, I sigh, relaxing in the calm atmosphere. I take to passing the time by sketching a rather detailed picture of an eye. My concentration narrows onto the napkin I'm dragging the pen over but I find it broken by a familiar scent wafting through the air.

_Fresh rain. Ocean breeze. Forest. Smoke._

Looking up, I catch sight of four men standing before a tense Arlene. From their appearance alone, they seem like a strange group of friends.

The tallest of the four stood almost at Eric's height, maybe two inches shorter than the Viking himself. His auburn hair fell into vision, his hand constantly moving it from his brow. He didn't possess the same mass of muscle as Eric does, but his form is more lithe, a runner's build. His simple sweat pants and muscle shirt gives him a Jock-like appearance.

The second tallest stood another inch below the first, his short black hair decorated with the faintest curl. His simple pair of worn jeans and a red button-down shirt compliments his deeply tanned skin. His build is made up of more lean muscle, also a runner's build, but his movements were well calculated and his gaze instantly moved around the room to assess every exit point and every window.

The third tallest stood about three inches taller than Godric would if they were standing beside each other. His tan face hardened over with boredom, silver studs and rings decorating his ears multiple times, his bottom lip sporting a solid black hoop. His spiked black hair and the mass of tattoos decorating his exposed arms causes Arlene to tense immediately. Simple black cargo jean shorts were decorated by studs and chains, a solid black t-shirt sporting the logo of some Rock band completing his look.

The last one stood just an inch taller than Godric, his face more pale than the others. His light blonde hair dusted with flecks of brown fell around his face, delicately framing it down to his jaw line. His calm stature seemed to oppose his three companions, but as he shifted, I realized his body was ready for a fight at any moment. His hands rest in the pockets of his army-styled cargo shorts, a simple black tank top showing off the firm muscle of his arms and torso.

"Can I help you guys?" I hear Sookie's boss, Sam, ask, his piercing blue eyes looking the four men over.

The tallest of the two ebony-haired men moves his gaze from the walls to stare at Sam, his jade-green eyes looking over the owner. A sly smirk forms on his lips as his gaze moves back to Sam's, who takes a cautious step back.

"Even though you pull off the scruffy look quite delightfully," the man cocks his head to the side playfully, "I'm afraid I prefer my men clean-cut."

A glint flickers through Sam's eyes, but his shoulders tense in response, "I'm always willing to welcome strangers that pass through, but if you're here to cause trouble, I suggest you leave."

"Oh, you see, we're actually being waited for," the blond remarks coolly, pointing in the direction of my table, "That pretty lady is waiting patiently and I'd be afraid to make her wait any longer."

I roll my eyes as the four men move past Sam and head toward my table. Hearing greets of "Ki-Ki!" and feeling soft friendly kisses being placed on my cheek, I watch the four guys take up the rest of the booth. Looking them over, I watch as each of them tense under my gaze.

"Orion," the tallest of the group tenses under my gaze before I move it to the Punk-inspired man, "Christopher," I turn to the shortest, "Leon," and my gaze meets the tallest of the two ebony-haired men, "Sage. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we called up to the House and Kate told us you weren't staying there anymore, only visiting every so often. She told us you were around here, so we decided to pass on through while on our way back to the House," Sage replies easily.

Christopher smirks, "So, why are you hanging around some small ass town anyway?"

"I don't stay _here_, just relatively nearby. Found this place while on a cruise and their food is enjoyable," I turn my gaze back to Sage, glaring, "and you need to stop harassing the owner. Sam happens to be a good friend of an acquaintance of mine, so I would appreciate it if you cut off your libido for the moment."

The rest of the group snicker at my comment, and Sage loses his own glare as a familiar smirk forms on his lips, "Why you always surround yourself by delectable men and not be tempted, I could never know."

"You should," I reply curtly, waving Arlene over casually.

The red-head took our orders with reluctance and left us to ourselves. I listen silently as they talk about their travels, arguments forming between them as they recall certain moments of one of their embarrassments. I smile softly at the four guys, feeling like I am truly back at the Safe House. Without them around, it's relatively boring and quiet.

After getting our food, I take a bite of my food before looking up at the guys, "So, what did you learn?"

Sage swallows the food in his mouth before replying, "Well, we narrowed it down to two places. A relatively hidden place in the rocky terrain of Colorado and there is another place in Virgina. We can't be sure yet, but we figured we'd take a short break from searching to recuperate from our travels."

"We found out some more stuff," Leon comments, his amber eyes looking over at me, "We think they are trying to locate an Ascended and use the power of the Ascended to claim back the abilities the Seekers lost."

"An Ascended? As in that old fabled story?" I ask, glancing over at Sage, who nods, "That's insane. Even if they find the power of an Ascended, it is the Elements choice to grant the gift."

"Also note that it will be practically impossible to locate an Ascended. We think that's the reason behind Amara-Lynn," Christopher adds, a deep growl of protectiveness rumbling from his chest.

My eyes widen at the thought, fury filling me, "Are you fucking kidding me?" I watch four eyebrow shoot up from the curse leaving my lips, "She's barely thirteen."

"But she's insanely gifted. It's a strong possibility that she is an Ascended, or will become one," Orion replies.

I shake my head. They don't get it. It's not possible to Ascend at that young age. Besides, she has yet to gain her own brands from the Elements. She can't do that until she gains complete control over each Element and understandingly, she is too emotional and attached to the world to become a true Ascended. If one believes the fabled story anyway.

"I doubt Amara-Lynn is the Ascended, but even with them contemplating the idea means that she will be in danger," I glance at Sage, "Make sure you let Davvy, Kate and Raize know."

"I plan on it," Sage replies, before shifting in his seat, "So, why are you staying here?"

Sighing, I look down at the table, "I...I've become attached." Hearing the silence, I look up to the four pairs of wide eyes.

Sage's eyes flash with an unreadable emotion, "To that vampire lover of yours."

I nod, not at all offended by his words, "Aye," I wince, seeing the grins forming on their lips as my accent becomes thicker, "I just cannot bring myself to break my ties to him, not after he was willing to give up his own existence because of what happened in our last Search and Retrieval mission."

Their eyes widen. It isn't often we come across a vampire that is willing to give up their existence for anything. I smile softly, chuckling, "Yeah, his Progeny wasn't too thrilled with the idea of him giving up his life for a _Human_."

"You? A _Human_?" Christopher bursts into laughter, the rest of the guys following.

Rolling my eyes as I shake my head, I find my gaze meeting familiar warm, brown eyes. Standing up, I tell the guys to stay put, before I make my way to Sookie. Ignoring her curious gaze, I stop before her and look her over briefly.

"I am thankful that you are unharmed. I want to apologize for Godric's reaction," I state.

A pink hue forms on her cheeks as she nods, "So you are alright then?"

"As alright as I will ever be," I comment and before I know it, I feel the woman embrace me.

I'm sure her intentions were pure of heart, but feeling the tension fill her, I feel my own body respond. Reaching up, I grasp her shoulder firmly and push. I ignore the sudden silence, and the four men shooting up from their seats, as Sookie lands in one of the booth benches.

"I didn't mean to," she gasps, shuddering at whatever images fill her mind.

I hiss out of instinct, watching as Sam moves to stand behind her, "I don't care. If you can't control it, keep your hands to yourself."

A fleeting spark of guilt fills me but it isn't great enough to stop me from reaching into my pocket and slapping down two crisp hundred dollar bills, handing them to Arlene. Turning on heel, I exit Merlotte's, catching the rushing footsteps behind me. I pause as I open the door to the car, looking back at the four men, their stances ready for anything.

"Relax guys," Immediately their stances let go of their tense form, "Sookie Stakehouse is a unique creature and I cannot blame her for what happened, only for her lack of common sense at times. You guys head to the Safe House, I'll swing by tomorrow."

Each of them nod and I grant them each hugs, watching as they climb into the Explorer. Sage is the last to come to me, his green eyes meeting my own. My heart clenches at the sight of him as I embrace him tightly, burying my face into the crook of his neck, just above a beautiful, green vine tattooed, it winding from the hollow of his throat to behind his right earlobe.

_"Iarraidh tú laethúil nach bhfuil tú anseo__" _I whisper into his neck before pulling back, smiling sadly up at him.

I feel his lips press against my temple, _"Fan fíor, Máistreás, is eagal liom do cad atá i ndán."_

Pulling away from him, I kiss his cheek before stepping back, "Be safe, _Leanaí na Foraoise."_

Watching as their vehicle disappears from view, I inhale deeply, feeling the new information fill my mind. Feeling a new weight on my shoulders, I slip into Eric's car and speed down the streets. The familiar rush causes me to push down on the acceleration more, my hand shifting the gear into place. Moving through the back roads, I feel the tension leave me long before I arrive back to Eric's home. Returning the car to its parking space, I realize I still have two hours before sunset and I get rid of the note, making my way to my room to change into yoga pants and a tank top.

Making my way outside, I start a simple meditation regiment and after I tune my mind, body and soul with the Elements, I call upon Shadow as I stand. Watching a mirror image of myself, cast in shadow and darkness, standing just a few feet away, I move into a fighting stance. What better way to improve yourself than engaging in a fight with the only person that can test you best.

Yourself.

All of my tension fades as I twist and dodge out of the way of the shadow's attacks, my own well aimed blows being blocked or ducked under. Sweat beads down the back of my neck as I test my own physical stamina as well as my energy reserves. Ducking under another punch, I lift my leg, the well aimed kick to the shadow's head being caught before it can make contact. Using my momentum, I put my weight on my restrained leg and pull my second leg up. Twisting my body mid-air, my the flat of my foot connect with the side of the shadow's face, but as I find myself being pulled to the ground as its grip on my foot clenches tighter.

Rolling with the pull of my body, I hook my leg around its neck, my hand catching my foot as I trap the shadow in my grasp. A knee connects with the back of my head, effectively shoving me off of the shadow. Tucking my chin to my chest, I feel the ground connect with the top of my shoulders and I allow my body to roll along the ground before moving swiftly to my feet. Spinning to face the shadow, I quickly duck under a well aimed kick, and with a quick push against my bent knees, I lunge at the shadow's torso, tackling it back to the ground.

Pushing down on the shadow's chest, I distribute my weight evenly, keeping it pinned down. Wrapping my hand around its throat, I wait for a moment as a crisp breeze fills the air and realizing my surroundings, I quickly snap its neck. As the shadow disappears, I move back to my feet, brushing off my clothes as I turn to see a familiar Viking vampire.

"Eric," I greet casually, his gaze moving from the ground, where the shadow figure once laid, to my own eyes, "Heading out already?"

He nods, his lips ticking into a small smirk, "If I miss anymore nights at Fangtasia, Pam is going to stake me," I quirk an eyebrow, "Or wrap me in silver."

I chuckle softly before giving his cheek a soft kiss, "Try to enjoy your night."

"You too," he replies, a devious smirk on his lips.

Shaking my head at Eric's personality, I'm glad our talk last night changed the dynamics between us. Parting ways from Eric, I make my way up to the house and before I can even step through the front door, a blur of black and white flashes through the room. Cold lips against mine causes my eyes to slide shut, my back pushed against the door behind me gently. My lips part as a cool tongue traces over them and the feel of a cold hand curling around the side of my neck gently causes the air to leave my lungs. As the kiss breaks, the stroke of a thumb against my cheek causes me to open my eyes, peering into the beautiful, grey eyes before me.

"Go upstairs," Godric's voice whispers over my ears softly, a charming smile forming on his lips, "Grab a shower and change your clothes. Pick something...gorgeous."

"Why?" I quirk an eyebrow at Godric's odd behavior.

"It's a surprise," Godric murmurs, kissing my brow, before pushing me toward the staircase, "Now go."

With curiosity in the back of my mind, I quickly take a shower and before I know it I'm standing in front of my closet, wearing nothing more than a simple black lace bra and matching boy-cut panties. As my gaze lands on one of the dresses, I examine the beautiful, rich green fabric. Slipping into the dress, I run my hand along the snug bodice, the A-line skirt flowing down the length of my legs. I look over the delicate silver ivy vine decorating the edges of the single slit that ran along the left of the skirt, stopping to the middle of my thigh. Applying the smallest amount of deep green eyeliner, silver eyeshadow painting along my eyelids, I move to pull my hair into an intricate bun, two single curls framing my face.

Making my way downstairs, I feel the air leave my lungs as I enter the dining room. Wearing a pair of crisp, black slacks and a deep grey button down shirt, Godric stood just beside the table. A warmth I haven't felt in a long time fills my heart as I look over the candle lit room, the dim lighting causing an unearthly glow to reflect off of his pale skin. From behind his back, he reveals a single, red-tipped, white rose. Remembering the last time he had given me such a delicate flower, a burning sensation tickles my cheeks.

"Godric?" I finally gasp out, as he silently stands before me, my gaze resting on the flower resting in my hands, "What's the meaning behind all of this?"

A saddened smile forms on Godric's face as he cups my cheek gently, "After what has happened recently, I've come to realize that you and I haven't had time to truly be together in a very, _very_ long time."

We haven't. I know it. Even as he presses a kiss to my cheek, I remember vividly the last time we actually sat down and talked, just for the sake of talking. The last time he made the effort to make me a meal and sit, watching me as I ate. The last time...all those years ago.

Sitting down, I inhale the delectable aroma of the food. Most people believe vampires don't know how to cook, and while most don't, it isn't hard for them to make a good meal. Their enhanced senses allows them the ability to pick out spices and herbs that give wonderful taste, without overpowering the major senses. Seeing that Godric had remembered my tastes favor Italian food, I bite into the Baked Ziti, my tastebuds alive with flavors dancing along my tongue.

"Why are you staying with me?" Godric asks suddenly, causing me to look up from my glass of wine, "This has been the first time you've continuously stayed with me in decades. You've come to my aid before, but you return to your Coven almost instantly. So, why are you here?"

I swallow the wine, wincing at the taste. I never have enjoyed wine. My gaze moves back to my plate as I roll the thoughts along my mine, wondering how I can put it lightly. I know why I stay, but after the last argument, I'm not sure how he will react.

"I stay, because your attempt at meeting the Sun has made me realize your importance," I glance up, his gaze flickering with hurt before I sigh out, "to me."

"My importance...to you?" he questions softly.

I smile sadly, "During our years apart, even after we found each other, I wasn't ready to go back to being by your side. This on-going battle with the Hunters is constantly warring and leaving me with a heavy heart. I began losing sight of everything, losing the reason why I continue to fight. Then...some things happened and I made a promise to myself that I would fix what I needed to fix in my life."

Looking up at Godric, I smile sadly as a prickling sensation tickled the corner of my eyes, "I felt so confused, your attempt at meeting the Sun, and I knew that when it came down to it, I would truly lose compassion for everything if I lost you. Can you forgive me?"

Godric's eyes flicker with surprise, "Forgive you? You? Kyra, _min Blomma_, I'm the one that lost control of the situation."

Blinking back the tears, I swallow another sip of wine, "Can we talk about something else? Something pleasant?"

"I am thankful you have come back," he starts, licking his lips needlessly, "Our fight gave me many things to think about and I missed the warmth and life you bring into my world."

I feel a traitor of a tear sneak down my cheek and before I can brush it away a gently thumb brushes against my cheek. Quicker than I can properly react, powerful arms lift me into an embrace and I feel a pair of lips press against the blue intertwined swirls that decorate my collar bone.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, feeling him pull away to gaze at me, "I never thought I'd..." I pause, trying to figure out the easiest words to use. "I never thought I'd actually fall so deeply for you." Seeing his eyes widen, I force a soft smile, "I never thought I'd actually become...attached."

My words seem to lift the painful memories from his gaze and I find myself being pulled toward the bedroom. Wrapped in his total embrace again, I feel the raging warmth within me. Something about tonight is different. His lips placing gentle caresses to my skin. His thrusts powerful, deep, and yet slow, his entire mind set on savoring this moment. The tantalizing touches and torturous intercourse leads me to experiencing a true, toe-curling, back-arching, silent-scream inducing orgasm.

"Kyra," my tired eyes slide open to peer at the man licking away the fang marks above my breast, "I know you cannot allow yourself to have me claim you as mine," he pauses, licking his lips as he moves up the bed, laying on his side as his hand holds up his head as he looks down on me. I smile softly at the feel of his fingers trailing along the skin of my stomach, my eyes shutting at the contact, "So, I'm offering you myself, to claim me as your own."

A shock of hot pain causes me to jump, a surprised yelp leaving my lips as I sit up from the bed. Ignoring Godric's concerned words, I stare wide-eyed at the ancient rune markings that wrap around the wrist of my left arm. Looking up at Godric, I choke back my shock at the sudden appearance of more markings and leave forward, kissing him deeply.

"I'm just sorry I cannot return the favor," I reply between kisses, pushing him back onto the bed, moving down the tattooed chest, "but I can give something in return."

All of my fears leave me as I swallow his hardened length, a needless gasp leaving the lips of _my_ vampire.

* * *

_**Leanaí na Foraoise =**_ Child of the Forest

**_Fan fíor, Máistreás, is eagal liom do cad atá i ndán =_** Stay true, Mistress, for I fear what the future holds

_**Iarraidh tú laethúil nach bhfuil tú anseo = **_Missing you everyday you are not here

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of my reviewers, who are staying true and continue to review to the story. For those who want to know about the fight between Godric and Kyra, you are going to have to wait, although by now, you should have a few clues as to what they argued about. I know in the next few chapters there will be some serious Eric/Kyra bonding moments, as it is needed for the rest of the story. The characters mentioned that do not appear in TB series are my own characters and you will definitely be seeing more of those four (some of them more than others) in future chapters as they are the core of Kyra's Coven...and yes, there is a deep story behind Kyra and Sage and I give bonus cookies to someone who figures it out.**

**Thanks again! Please review  
**


	9. Under the Full Moon Light

Truest Friends and Greatest Lovers

By: Randomnormality

AN: Hey, figured I'd take a try at a True Blood fanfic. Let's face it ladies, Eric Northman is walking sex.

Disclaimer:

No way, in any shape or form, do I own True Blood, because if I did, some of the things that has happened would have never happened to begin with.

This story is completely my own idea, although some things may seem as though they come from other stories on this site, and I only say this because bits and pieces of other stories inspired me in some of the major conflicts.

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Under the Full Moon Light**

Dressing in a pair of well-worn, comfortable blue jeans and a beige peasant top, I slip on a pair of comfortable slip on shoes. Throwing my hair up into a simple ponytail, I inhale deeply before stepping out of the bathroom. Catching sight of the still sleeping figure on the bed, I can't stop the warm feeling that floods me at the sight of his disheveled form. Leaning over, I press a kiss to the cold, still cheek, not at all affected by the lack of response.

_My Dearest Godric and Eric,_

_By the time you awaken from your Slumber of the Dead, I will most likely not be here. I have gone to visit the Coven and I am not sure how long I will be, for there is much to discuss._

_Yours,_

_Kyra McCloud_

Signing my name in a flourish of quick, sketchy cursive, I place the note on the mirror my vanity desk. Gathering my things, I give one last look to the man lying on the bed, inwardly thankful for having him back in my life, before I exit the room. In a flurry of darkness, I call upon Shadow and request to be brought to the Safe House.

"Mama!" a tiny voice squeals the moment I step out of the darkness and a smaller frame tackles me to the ground beneath my feet.

Instinctively, I flip my body over the smaller body and peering down at the deep sapphire gaze, I smirk evilly, my fingers running over her sides. Laughter erupts from the lips of the tiny girl and I ignore the sudden presence of other people as I continue my torture on the child. Begs and pleas of mercy cause me to cackle playfully before I release the girl.

"That's not funny, Mama," Amara-Lynn pouts as I lay on the ground beside her.

Looking over at the girl, I inhale deeply, fighting back the images of the past. Forcing a smile to my lips, I look up at Sage, Orion, Leon, Christopher and Katie before I move to my feet, brushing off my clothing. Hugging Katie almost instantly, I smile at the bright, cheerful female Shifter, her big brown eyes giving her the easiest way of getting the coldest of hearts to melt.

"Ki-Ki!" I hear before I find myself in the middle of a group hug, Christopher, Orion, Leon wrapping the arms around me tightly.

Feeling kisses on my cheeks and forehead, I pull away before turning on Sage. The ebony-haired man grins widely, his aquamarine-green eyes sparkling with joy. Calmly, I move into his open embrace and feel a kiss upon the top of my head as I inhale his scent deeply. Knowing he is unharmed, I pull back from the embrace, smiling at the sight of the man before me.

"Amara-Lynn, can you go with Christopher," the little girl pouts, "I have to speak with Sage and afterward, I have all day with you."

A cheer of joy leaves her lips before she taps Christopher, the older man having a soft spot for the girl. Watching as the thirteen-year-old blond taps Orion and Leon, her voice yelling out 'Tag!'. I watch with a smile as the little girl takes off, her form moving faster than the average Human sprinter, the three figures chasing after her almost instantly.

"What's up?" Sage asks after the four are a distance away, pulling my gaze to the two remaining people.

Ushering them inside, Katie immediately offers to go get drinks. Smiling as she places down a few lemonades, I sip the sweet beverage, watching as Katie takes her leave to go find Raize. Turning my gaze to Sage, I set the glass down with a sigh.

"You said the Seekers are searching for an Ascended, believing that the amazing power of an Ascended will bring back their abilities," Sage nods insistently, "We need to find out if there is any truth to their research. I know Amara-Lynn cannot be an Ascended, even though she is already able to control three of the four Primary Elements. There is a possibility that she can become one, but we need information and quickly."

"I agree with you, but the Hunters don't think like we do. They see Amara-Lynn's ability surfacing well before her thirteenth birthday and that she will awaken as an Ascended. That leaves her in danger, and we can't be around all the time," Sage replies, and I nod, knowing it's the truth.

"First, we need to find information on the Legend of the Ascended, see if this has happened before," I state, looking up at the ceiling, "and I want to form a bond with her."

I can feel the sharp gaze from Sage and meet his eyes with calm, passive eyes, watching as he shakes his head in disbelief, "Don't you have enough bonds?"

A smirk, raising my left arm to flash the deep red runes, "You think I don't know that already?"

His eyes widen in realization and he leans forward, his fingers tracing over the raw markings, a hiss leaving my lips, "You've become attached? Ki-Ki, I never thought I'd see the day. Especially with what happened."

I glare down at the own runes marking his wrist, the deep green significant to his own attachment, "I forgave him for what happened and he...he said while he wants to lay claim to me, but cannot, that he is willing to have me lay claim to him."

A laugh leave Sage's lips, his eyes softening, "I am pleased. I almost feared you would continue without an Attached. I feared what would've happened during this on-going fight with the Hunters."

My smile falls as I focus on the situation at hand, "I'm serious, Sage. I am not talking about forming an Attachment, since it cannot be between two of our kind, but I have to form a Bond with her. If I don't I won't be able to keep track of her if things go wrong."

"Tonight," Sage says suddenly, realizing where I was going with this, "There's a Full Moon tonight, it make it easier to bond with her."

Nodding, I lean back in the sofa chair, "That would be best. Maybe to pass the time until Night, we can enjoy a small Game?"

Hearing the words, Sage cracks a grin, "You and I haven't had a Game between us in a long time."

Laughing at the man, I stand to my feet and exit the house, Sage following swiftly. Inhaling the brisk air, I turn to see Sage moving into a relaxed state, a few meters away from me. Waiting for him to make the first move, I watch his hands move in a series of waves before they plant on the ground. Instantly, I leap back, ignoring the sharp sting of an Earth-made spike scraping along the side of my calf, effectively tearing my already worn jeans slightly. Performing a back-hand spring, I race toward him the moment my feet hit the ground, and with a whirl of my hand, I effectively call upon Raine and pull the water from the surrounding atmosphere.

The simple spar lasted for a full eighty minutes, in which I find myself lying on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky, Sage just inches from my side. I smile softly at the warm feeling of the Elements surrounding us and I giggle.

"Did I ever tell you that my life would be shit without you?" I hear him ask, "Seriously, before you, I was in fear of what I am. I hid it from the family, hoping that at some point in time, this gift of mine would just disappear."

I glance over at him, smiling, "Honestly, I never thought it was possible. To know who you truly are, I thought I was the only one. After parting ways with my former Master, I never would have dreamed that I would come across another of my kind, let alone becoming your teacher. Who would've guessed, through all of the hatred that rules our previous fates, that the Elements would grant another the abilities."

Sage grins, turning his gaze to the sky above, "Maybe it's something in our blood. Maybe something calls for them to grant us our gifts."

"Mama!"

Hearing the scream, both of us sit upright, watching as the small, lithe blond races out of the forest. Seeing the fierce, black wolf following the girl closely, I move to my feet and race toward the beast. Racing past Amara-Lynn, I lunge forward and catch the wolf mid-jump across its stomach, slamming it into the ground. I smirk as I wrestle the jerking beast, my gaze meeting the fierce ice-blue gaze.

"Bad dog," I say mockingly, feeling the animal's form shift from beast to a very naked, tattooed and pierced man.

The wink thrown my way, causes me to laugh as he replies, "You know you want it."

Climbing off of Christopher, I shake my head, "Not really my style, Pup."

Turning to the blushing teenager, who looked at everything but Christopher's naked form, I give the Punk-influenced male a pointed look to which he shifts back into the form of the powerful beast. Watching the beast move to Amara-Lynn, licking the back of her hand softly, before it entered the house through the large 'Dog Door'. Kneeling beside the young teen, I cup her blushing cheek.

"Come, _mo pháiste,_ we have something to do tonight. Go get dressed and come back out here with Sage," I order softly, watching the young teen nod before racing into the house.

Entering my old room, I slip out of my torn and bloody clothing before stepping into the walk in closet. Flipping on the light, I find one of the compartment drawers and kneel down, pulling out the bottom drawer, I gaze upon the ceremonial robes folded gently in the wooden compartment. Pulling out the robes, I exit the closet and slip into the clothing.

Staring at my reflection, I run a gentle hand along the black silk draped over my body, the silver rune inscriptions decorating the fabric along the trimming. Pulling my thick black curls into two buns, one resting on either side of my head, I collect the last piece of the outfit. A single silver chain, decorated with various gemstones of rarity, each stone representing one of the Elements.

Stepping out of the house, I come upon the sight of a Sorcery Circle draw along the ground, a nine-pointed star drawn within the middle of the circle. Sitting within the middle of the nine-pointed stare was Amara-Lynn, her blond hair pulled up much like my own, her clothed in pure white cotton clothing. Stepping to the edge of the circle, I move around the circle and give a prayer to each Element, thanking them for allowing this bonding. After my final prayer, I step into the circle and kneel before Amara-Lynn, motioning for her to mirror my movements.

Clasping her hands in mine, I close my eyes and turn my face to the large moon. Inhaling, I send the final prayer needed and a sharp pain fills me but I make no movement. Feeling the pain travel slowly at the base of my feet and up the length of my body, I am not prepared for the vision that slams into me full force.

_"No! Mama! Papa! Let me go!"_

_Crystal tears. Screams echoing in the air. The smell of burning flesh. Fear and hatred pumping within._

_"Mama! Papa! Please no!"_

_Bound. Bindings to tight. Blood, sweat, tears. Nothing. Hollow within. No sense of time. Days. Weeks. Months perhaps._

_"What the fuck is this!"_

_Fear. Unknowing. Something soft caressing gently. Soft words. Silver-on-Green._

_"Nothing will hurt you, mo pháiste."_

_Hope. Escape. Fear. Terror. Sorrow. Alone._

_"Hand over the kid, McCloud."_

_"Like Hell we will."_

_Masculine. Fierce. Loyal. Protective. Green-on-Blue. Comfort. Warmth._

_"I will stay."_

_Desperate. Commanding. Crystal tears._

_"Go. Get her out of here."_

_More screams. Not again. Hopelessness. Importance. Why?_

_"Come, young one."_

Feeling the familiar presence in the back of my mind, I stagger out of the circle, the churning memories causing me to lose my breakfast. Heaving, I feel a cool hand on the back of my neck and look into familiar hazel-gold eyes.

"Davvy," I murmur as I push myself to sit, my limbs shaking as I look over Amara-Lynn's unconscious form in Sage's embrace. "Her parents...they were both of our kind."

"How do you know?" Sage asks, turning his gaze as Christopher approaches worriedly.

Watching as the ever-so-commanding Pup carefully takes the younger teen in his arms, I smile softly at the sight. It might be considered immoral, for someone of barely eighteen years to harbor feelings toward one so young, but it won't be long before she slows in aging.

"Her parents. They were burned. The Hunters made her watch. That's why they think she's an Ascended. Her parents were both blessed," I reply as I move to my feet, watching as Christopher brushes a strand of hair from the girl's face lovingly.

"That would explain why she is so gifted so early in life. Her parents must have taught her before their death," Sage confirms my thoughts, "The Seekers must have sensed her parent's abilities and took her after killing them."

Sighing, I turn my gaze to the moon above, "I must return to Shreveport."

Christopher plants a soft, thankful kiss upon my cheek before carrying the young teen within the house. Turning to Sage, I smile softly at him before embracing him once more.

"I will call you when I get information pertaining to the Ascended," Sage says as we walk toward the front porch.

Kissing his cheek, I smile as I watch Davvy move to stand beside Sage, "You keep him out of trouble, Davvy, I cannot afford to lose another."

"Always, my dearest," the handsome Vampire replies.

Calling upon Shadow once more, I disappear into the darkness. Stepping out of them, I inhale the scent of the house. Catching the sharp, familiar scent, I open my eyes and stare into blue eyes barely containing fury.

"Want to explain why Sookie insisted you were in the company of some strange beings and you come home smelling like a common mutt?"

That's right. Eric didn't know. Boy, he's going to shit a brick.

I smirk.

_Figuratively speaking, of course._

My smirk seems to set him off and I find myself in a relatively familiar position of fingers wrapping around my throat, my back against a wall, "My Coven is not a Coven of my own kind, Eric," I choke out, feeling his grip slacken slightly, "My Coven is a Safe House for all creatures of Supernatural races and yes, one is a Werewolf."

"Godric is alright with his lover surrounding himself with a mutt?" Eric questions.

"He has no say in who resides in the House. It was during our time apart that I formed it," I gasp out, his blue eyes flickering with something before it fades, his fingers releasing me.

"What happened? I've only seen Godric treat you with the utmost care and compassion. What could he possibly have done to deserve you running off?"

I smile, realizing Godric never told him what happened, "There was a night when I had to use womanly wills to get information from a group of Hunters. Godric witnessed what was about to happen and intervened. He ripped them to shreds and dragged me away from the area." Eric's gaze never changed and I realize Godric really didn't tell him what had occurred, "We had an argument and it was then I learned just how much of Godric hadn't changed. He told me that I needed to remember who I belonged to."

Eric's eyes finally widened, only slightly, "He considers you his equal."

"Now," I stress the word, "Then, he wasn't as in tuned to his seeking of Humanity. He was...rough."

Eric's smirk showed me he didn't understand, "You don't like it rough? From what I have heard, I argue that point."

"I don't mind rough," I nod in agreement, "When it is something I want."

"Are you trying to tell me that Godric..." Eric pauses, obviously not wanting to finish what was obvious.

"To remind me who I belonged to, Godric reverted back to basic, Vampiric instinct and took what he saw as his by force," I reply calmly, seeing a flicker of disbelief in the calm gaze, "I woke up covered in bruises, bites and blood. I left that day."

"But he loves you," Eric reasons, "He'd do anything for you."

I smile as Eric reminds me of just who we are talking about, "And I return the same sentiment, but even someone as strong as Godric can break at one point. I think it was time for us to part ways, giving us time to figure out just what we meant and what we wanted from each other. It gave us room to grow as individuals."

"And you forgave him for what he did?" Eric asks, looking down at his hands, obviously wondering what else his Maker hasn't told him.

I place my hand in Eric's, smiling as his gaze moves to meet mine, "Godric has served enough of a penance, don't you think? He has shown how much his devotion is true. He has given to me a gift I could never give back."

"Let me guess, his love and you cherish with both hands," Eric comments, laughing at whatever thought is in his head.

"Yes his love, but I cannot cherish it with both hands," I remark, bringing my left hand to my chest, "for my own love resides in the hands of many others, but my heart remains divided."

Opening my eyes, I suddenly find intense blue eyes gazing rather close, "And how divided is this heart of yours?"

"Right down the middle," I whisper, feeling my heartbeat pace faster.

Air leaves my lungs as a pair of cold lips press against my own, my world spinning as cold fingers curl around the back of my neck, pulling me into the larger, muscled body before me. This wasn't Godric. Godric, who held such passion and love with each stroke. This is Eric. Eric, who is just as primal as they come, fierce and commanding with his touch. I drown in the sensations and as I feel my heart hammer against my chest, I wince as a burning sensation shoots through my right arm, my wince causing me to bite down on the cold lip between my own. A deep growl rumbles from the powerful man and I'm pressed harder into the wall, a strong, muscled thigh sliding between my legs, pressing into my womanhood.

"Bloody hell," I gasp as the kiss breaks.

"Hm...an accent?" I shudder as a tongue runs over my throat, "Now that is truly erotic."

Staring up at the ceiling, I shiver as cool fingers move across my stomach, but my thoughts aren't on the man before me. A deep sense of betrayal cements itself heavily within my heart and I feel a single tear trail down my cheek. What am I doing? Why is this happening to me?

"You hesitate?" he whispers softly. "It is because of Godric."

"My heart is heavy with the thought of both of you, but I feel as though the Fates have really fucked me over," I reply, pulling on the black sleeve of my shirt.

"You do know Godric understands. He would never hate you for doing this," he murmurs.

I know it isn't Godric. Pushing back the thoughts of self-loathing, I catch Eric's lips into a firm kiss, threading my fingers into the crisp blond hair. Feeling the vampire before me respond, I close my eyes and wish away the only fact that the Fates have doomed my future completely. Feeling my back leave the door and the soft sheets beneath me, I sigh into the kiss as a cold hand moves underneath the top of my ceremonial robe and cup my breasts fiercely.

"All that matters to us, is your pleasure," his husky voice purrs in my ear and the very essence of Eric forces my world into a swirl of endless sensations.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I understand that most of you readers are hating me right now for what happened between Godric and Kyra, but you must understand that Vampires, as seen in TrueBlood, are very, very protective and possessive creatures. If they see something as their property, they see nothing wrong with using them as they see fit. I had this happen because at some point in his time with Eric in Germany (where he was angry he allowed his emotions to control him) and the point of him willing to give up his existence (meeting the sun), he had to have a reason for acting the way he did. His time in Germany was just two years after what had happened, so of course he still remembers and hates himself for what he did, and in turn, tries to will Eric to not allow his emotions to cloud his judgment. He was still remorseful. His personality that most see in Season 2 is often shown as reserved, but there is a level of dominance behind it. So at some point, there had to be something that caused the shift from Godric being a once blood-thirsty creature, to the pensive, compassionate creature.**

**I thought through many options and I could only come up with him, during his time with Kyra, trying to tame his instincts, and him being unable to. I had to give a reason between the parting that gave Kyra such a passion for trying to save the creatures she now resides with within the Safe House. There had to be something, some kind of catalyst that ripples through the effect that forms the relationship between them now. So understand, that yes, what happened is something awful, but something afterward caused them to reconnect and there will be a moment on that.**

**Please, I want no flames for this, because it is in Kyra's aspect that she shows no judgment based on past events. It is a prime foundation on how she lives and moves throughout life, and why she has befriended all sort of creatures.**

**Thank you for my reviews for past chapters and please let me know what you think.**

**And yes: Sage is obviously another Sorcerer, but that is not their connection. There are many clues. Anyone guess?  
**


End file.
